


good for daddy {h.s}

by lukestylesbaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Drug Use, EMOTIONALLY DISTRAUGHT, F/M, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Kinks, LGBTQ Character, RIP, Smoking, Smut, Underage - Freeform, a lot more - Freeform, alex turner - Freeform, but also crazy, but cute, daddy - Freeform, dd/lg, harry's amusing, how many more tags, in some parts, kind of, niall falls for alex, niall's gay, one direction - Freeform, somewhat upsetting, the plot is kind of realistic, they're dysfunctional, this is on wattpad too, under lukestylesbaby, wattpad original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukestylesbaby/pseuds/lukestylesbaby
Summary: 'be good for daddy, won't you?'edit: now it's 120K READS ON WATTPAD





	1. knee socks and bubblegum

_he knew she would wait. he knew she was just as infatuated with him, as he was with her. she just had to wait for him._

_and wait she did. until she was 18. she longed for the day he returned to her, she loved how he looked after her. her parents did a horrible job of it, but harry was always there._

_* * *_

when he met her at the grocer's, he had no idea they would grow so close. although stella thought of harry as a best friend, and harry thought of bending stella over and slamming into her, they were extremely close.

just seeing those knee high socks and the bubblegum in her cute little mouth made harry weak. he imagined being with her for all time, him and his stella.

when she saw harry, stella immediately thought he was attractive. her mother would scold her, finding an obviously older man attractive was a sin. but she couldn't help it. with his tousled curls hanging in his forest green eyes, his tight jeans and his white t-shirt, he was unlike any other man stella had seen. he was _gorgeous_.

as harry paid for his fruits and vegetables, he made his way over to the young girl, seeing her cheeks redden as he neared.

_how i'd love to see those cheeks hollowed-_

"why hello, young lady," he mused, flashing stella a pearly white smile.

"hi," how her silky voice was music to his ears.

"what was your name, princess?"

"it's stella." stella. just her name alone got harry excited.

"stella," it rolled off his tongue so beautifully.

"what's yours, sir?" stella found some confidence, as harry smirked.

"my name is harry, harry styles, but you can call me ** _daddy_** ," he whispered in stella's ear.

the close proximity shocked stella, but she liked it. she nodded, making harry smile.

"okay, _daddy_ ," stella smirked, as harry sucked in a sharp breath at her voice.

"when can i see you again, kitten?" harry's nickname for stella made her lips curl upwards and her thighs clench together. she may have been innocent, but she could still be turned on.

"you should come to dinner tomorrow, a whole lot of my pap's friends are visiting. i'll tell him you are my teacher," she smiled sweetly, harry leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"i can teach you a _lot_ of things," he whispered seductively in her ear. stella smiled, nodding innocently.

he pulled away, collecting stella's address and the time of the dinner party. stella shivered when harry placed a chaste kiss to her delicate hand, butterflies erupting in her small belly.

as harry left the store, he looked back at stella, _his stella._ she still stood in line, grasping her bananas and lemons like they would disappear any moment. she looked up at that moment and caught harry's eye, smiling. harry fled the grocer's before anyone could see his wide smile that the young girl had caused.


	2. dinner parties and secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase is intended, and used throughout the whole story. enjoy xox

stella's P.O.V

the guests would be arriving any time now. I quickly slide into my blue set with the lollipops covering it, my white knee high socks going on after. I hoped and prayed that none of the guests would look at me like they usually did. they're all disgusting. besides, pap thought I looked beautiful in whatever I wore. I tie my hair into two pigtails on either side of my head, squealing in delight.

I make my way downstairs, walking into the kitchen and kissing ma's cheek.

"daddy, how many people are coming tonight?" as I say 'daddy', I think of harry. his green eyes and his brown mane. I sit on the floor, crossing my legs.

"about six, including your teacher. what was his name again? mr-"

"styles," I finish for him, grinning at the thought of the attractive older man. the doorbell rings, making me jump to my feet and open it up.

pap's friends slowly walk into the house as I stand by the door, each greeting me with a kiss to my cheek. I ignore their stares, disgusted that they were looking at me in such an inappropriate manner. why did every one of my father's friends eye me like a piece of meat? just because they were in good with pap didn't mean I was gonna jump them all.

the last guest to arrive is the charming man I had met at the grocer. his face distorts from a harsh frown to a smile when his eyes land on mine. I pull harry into my arms and hug him tightly, greeting him differently to the other people at the dinner party.

"hello, princess," he says into my ear. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"hello, daddy," I say, maybe a little too loudly, as a guest who walks by stares at harry like he 

"shh, now. that is a secret between you and me, stella my girl, that no one else can know. can you keep secrets, kitten? because this is a big one, and it will take a strong little girl to hide it," daddy smirks, pushing my long hair back off my shoulder. he walks me backwards through the door, pushing me against the wall. I feel what sits in his pants poke my leg, and I squeal in shock. lucky the guests would be eating outside so that no one was in the house to hear me.

"daddy, why are you poking me? it hurts," I pout, making harry groan. I bring my hand to his face, touching his cheek gently.

"are you okay, daddy? did I hurt you?"

"oh no, quite the opposite, darling," he bites his bottom lip, pushing his body even closer to mine. his hips shove against mine, and oh god, did it feel good.

"harry, why does that feel so nice?" I whisper, as harry swipes his lips across my jaw.

"baby girl, I can make you feel all sorts of nice," daddy says. I giggle as I decide to push my hips against his, doing the same to him. he grins and let out another sound, as I realise what I have above him.

"daddy, I think something's wrong. my legs are all wobbly," I bite my lip, playing worried and embarrassed.

"darling, baby girl, princess, kitten, do you know what that means? it means you like what I'm doing to you, stella. you really like it. is that true, baby doll?" harry's minty breath fans onto my mouth, and I find myself wishing for him to kiss me.

"I-I guess. is there something wrong with me, daddy? I can barely stand and I'm scared," I feel so embarrassed that I like whatever was going on here. harry moans again and kisses my neck, making me gasp.

"baby girl, nothing is wrong with you. it's normal, and it's very hot," harry smirks, his eyes flicking to my lips then back up to my eyes again.

"o-okay. we should go outside. pap will be wondering where I am, and I'm sure he's excited to meet you!" I clap my hands together and take harry's wrist, leading him out towards where all the visitors were.


	3. dinner parties and secrets (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry's point of view.

why must stella be so teasing? i know she doesn't try to be; she is totally unaware of what she does to me. she stands beside me, her knee high socks barely doing anything but still looking so sexy; her playsuit with the lollipops all over, so short that her panties are visible; long hair pulled into tails on either side of her pretty little head.

"ah, so this is the famous mr styles i have heard so much about, hm?" stella's father asks, smiling as he shakes my hand.

"it's a pleasure, mr grobella," i return the smile. i learnt not too long ago that stella's surname is grobella, and i think it's adorable.

stella grobella.

"oh, no. the pleasure is all ours," stella's mother leans into her husband's side, smiling warmly at me. i am shown where to sit, and as if a silent prayer had been answered, i am placed alongside stella. she sits next to me, excitement evident in her sparkling doe eyes. the diners' chatter consists of business affairs, something i am not at all interested in. stella doesn't seem to be either, as she stares off into the distance and routinely brings her fork to her lips.

"so, is my daughter being good for you?" i choke at mr grobella's words, jumping away from the table. several bodies surround me comfortingly as i cough and splutter, half laughing at what mr grobella had said. i feel my stella's hands on my back, rubbing circles soothingly.

"sorry, mr grobella. food went down the wrong way. what was it that you asked?" i return to my seat, winking at my baby girl.

mr grobella chuckles, "i said, is stella behaving in class? no problems?"

i had completely forgotten about being stella's 'teacher'.

"no, she's an angel," i say, smirking. it was true; she was an angel. it felt as if she had been sent from heaven to rescue me. rescue me from this hell and take me to our own heaven. just stella and i.

"oh, good girl, stella. our baby doesn't have much trouble with school. you're a good student and a fast learner, aren't you, chickpea?" mrs grobella beams at stella and she nods, grinning from ear to ear. how i wished to be the cause of that smile. the other guests continue their conversations, as mr grobella leaves for the bathroom. mrs grobella turns away to chat with one of mr grobella's colleagues and i take that as a chance to have some fun. my hand settles on stella's thigh, just above the seam of her sock. i slowly rub circles on her smooth skin, still eating whilst i do so.

"daddy, what are you doing?" my baby girl asks, then squeals when my hand wanders further.

"i'm making sure you enjoy yourself. is something wrong with that, kitten?" i tease, a smile playing at stella's lips. she shakes her head as i make my hand travel higher along her creamy thigh, my erection growing from just the delicate contact.

"daddy, it's a little strange. i feel like this is wrong, but it feels good and i don't want you to stop," my princess whispers, and I almost moan when she bites her lip. she remains staring at me when i remove my hand, quietly whining at the loss of contact. this innocent thing is too perfect. i love it.

"we have other times, baby girl. other times when it is you and me," i whisper in her ear. and i mean it. some way or another, i am going to find a way to be with my little darling.

* * *

"again, thankyou so much for looking after stella, mr styles. she has been saying she has problems in class, so i'm glad you're available," mr grobella shakes my hand as i enter their house for the second time. i know stella said this, as i was the one who told her to.

\- earlier

i walked into the grocer's, nothing but stella on my mind. as if it was destiny, i saw her sitting on a counter next to the apricots, sucking on a lollipop. as i made my way over to her, she looked up and grinned at me, giving a small wave.

"baby, how are you?" i asked, resting my hands on her thighs as i stood between her long legs.

"i'm good, daddy. how are you?" the name i loved so much tumbled out of her mouth with ease. 

"i'm excellent. and i've been thinking. if you tell your parents you're having trouble at school, i can come and 'tutor' you. it's only if you want to, it's totally up to you. so, what do you say?" i smirked as she bit her bottom lip in thought.

"well, okay. only because it means i get to see you," she blushed, as my heart fluttered at her words. my baby doll wanted to see me. this was great!

"okay, kitten. I suppose i will get a call from your parents then," i leaned in and kissed her cheek, making them turn scarlet red.

-

it was an added bonus that they would be gone for a night.

"it's really not a problem, mr grobella. my students are my priority, and if one of them is having trouble, it's my responsibility to help them," i smile. what a load of bullshit. but he bought it.

"i like a man with his priorities in order," mr grobella pats his hand on my shoulder.

"well, honey, we better get going, the train leaves in thirty minutes," mrs grobella ushers her husband out the door, turning and calling out, "thankyou so much!"

no problem.

"oh, stella?" i call out to my kitten. she bounds down the stairs in just a towel, that is wrapped around her body. it reaches just below the top of her thighs, and it is tight around her mid-section. my breath hitches and my length twitches as she walks over to me, kissing my cheek.

"hi, daddy," she squeals in excitement.

boy, was this going to be torturous.


	4. coffee and tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stella's POV again :)

"princess, come here, baby," harry calls out to me. i am making coffee for him, but i am only allowed to drink apple juice. so i make myself a glass, and sip it as the kettle boils. i leave the kitchen, skipping to the lounge and sitting on harry's lap.

"yes, daddy?" i smile.

"have you kissed anyone before?" harry asks. i think for a second.

"no," i say shyly, looking down. harry lifts my chin and bites his lip.

"no need to be embarrassed, princess. would you like to?" he asks, hope in his tone.

"do you mean kiss you? i would love to!" i clap my hands and jump up and down on harry's lap.

"yes, i mean kiss me. does that thought excite you, kitten?" he puts his hands on my hips, rubbing circles soothingly.

"yes, very much," i squeal, as harry leans into me, placing his mouth onto mine. the sensation was strange as our lips moved together, but i liked it. harry's hands travel down my sides and stop at my bottom, squeezing it. i gasp, as harry slips his tongue into my mouth. i pull away spluttering. that was horrid.

"baby doll, are you okay? did i do something you didn't like?" harry asks, and i frown.

"why did you put your tongue in my mouth? that was weird," i wipe my mouth, as harry chuckles.

"darling, it's what some people do while they kiss. it's called 'making out', and it's supposed to be fun," he smiles.

"it _was_ fun, without your tongue," i grin, leaning forwards and kissing harry's cheek.

"okay, next time, there won't be tounge?" he nods, and i do too. i bound off into the kitchen to finish harry's coffee, thoughts of 'next time' running wild in my head.

* * *

i hear harry in the kitchen, so i try to hurry with getting into my nightclothes. i slip my pink silk nightdress over my head, run a comb through my long hair then skip downstairs to harry.

"hey, daddy!" i say, and harry turns to face me, dropping his second cup of coffee on the ground. its contents go everywhere, and i jump so it doesn't touch my feet.

"fuck, princess," harry says under his breath, staring at me. i immediately bend down to clean up.

"are you going to help, harry? please?" i am suddenly lifted off the floor by my shoulders and slammed into the wall. harry pushes into me, his hot breath on my face.

"what did you just call me, baby doll?" harry uses the name to soften his words, but his tone is menacing and it scares me.

"i called you harry," i wasn't going to back down. i didn't have to call him 'daddy' all the time, did i?

"oh, my sweet little stella, why do you think you're just allowed to call me harry whenever you want?" this time his tone is more relaxed, but his hand comes between my legs and snakes up my nightdress, brushing my underwear.

"baby girl, there are rules. and those rules are, that you only call me harry in public, you call me mr styles around family and friends, but what do you call me when we're all alone?" his long finger moves my underwear out of the way, brushing my private area with the tip of two fingers. i moan and harry's other hand clamps over my mouth.

"as much as i'd love to hear those sexy moans slip from your dirty little mouth, all i want to hear is what you are to call me."

"i call you daddy, nothing else," i say, my eyes closed. his hands move further up my nightdress, hooking my underwear with his fingers and bringing them down my thighs.

"daddy, what are you doing?" i was shocked, but i didn't want him to stop.

"i am going to teach you something. it's going to be fun, and you are going to love it. okay?" daddy smiles, and i nod, glad he doesn't seem to be angry anymore. he lifts me up under my thighs and places me on the kitchen counter, pulling my nightdress up over my hips.

"these panties," daddy pulls the material before snapping it against my leg, "are the last thing i'd expect you to wear, princess. white lace? it's the sexiest thing i've ever seen," his voice is noticeably lower, but i don't question it. i blush at his words, embarrassed by his compliment.

"but, they have to leave if i'm going to make you feel good," he quirks an eyebrow and i nod, letting him pull them down to my ankles. i cover myself with my hands, before harry 'tsk's and moves them from between my legs.

"so pretty, baby doll," harry licks his lips and kisses my thigh, moving up closer to my now aching core. i didn't know why it felt like this; like i was desperate for something unbeknown to me. as he neared my area, i found myself getting impatient. for what, i didn't know.

"daddy, i'm ready," i say, hoping he would hurry.

"i know, baby. i'm trying to make this last. one day, we may be apart, and as much as it saddens me, i want to remember everything about you. your creamy skin, your sexy moans, and the way you call me daddy," harry says, worry laced in his words.

"but daddy, we won't be apart," i say, pushing his long curls off of his handsome face.

"how do you know that, baby girl? you don't know me all that well, and you're already saying you won't leave me," his words are serious, but his tone and concealed smirk contradict what he's saying.

"because you make me happy. you're the first man to pay attention to me in the way i want it. you make me feel loved, daddy," i touch his cheek gently and he closes his eyes.

"i feel a connection to you, baby doll, but this is wrong. you don't know me," harry runs his own hand through his curls, clearly stressed. i don't know him, but that doesn't mean i don't _want_ to.

"but daddy, i want to know you. i want to spend time with you. i want you to be my daddy," i pout, and harry grins at me, making me feel accomplished.

"alright, baby girl. get ready for bed for daddy, okay?" harry smiles, kissing my lips quickly as i nod. he pulls up my underwear, which i had forgotten were still down. i run upstairs and jump into bed, as harry follows behind. he walks into my room, coming over and sitting on my bed with me.

"i have a proposal, kitten. if you want to know me, and see me more. what we're going to do, is tell your parents that you are having trouble focusing here. that there are too many distractions. and i am going to tell them that it's easier for me if you come to my house. then, we'll slowly warm them up to you staying over. if not, we will tell them that you're at a friend's. that okay? you understand, kitten?" harry brushes my hair out of my face as i nod. i want to spend as much time as possible with harry. he makes me feel loved, and appreciated.

"yes, daddy. i understand," i smile, as harry kisses my forehead. i drift off to sleep as harry rubs circles onto my belly, not before hearing him whisper, _'sleep tight, princess'._

-

i wake up with a start, sweat dripping down my forehead and soaking my sheets. i instantly look for mum and pap, but i remember they aren't home; harry is looking after me. i crawl out of bed, adjusting my nightdress and slowly creeping down the hall towards the guest room. once i get to the door, i stop; strange noises are coming from inside the room. i think i hear harry moan, and i stifle a giggle. he's touching himself.

"oh, fuck- _fuck,_ shit," he grumbles, and i refrain from asking what's wrong. his next words catch me off guard.

"fuck, _stella_."

i gasp and cover my giggle, as the slapping stops.

"stella? is that you, darling?" harry whisper-shouts, and i ponder whether to just go back to bed. i choose not to.

"yes, daddy, it's me. what are you doing in there?" i ask curiously. i hear bustling; the sound of drawers closing and clothes rustling.

"okay, princess, just-just wait out there for a minute," harry says, his voice strained. i step back from the door, waiting patiently for him to do whatever it is he's doing. the door opens and harry appears, wearing a black t-shirt and matching boxer briefs.

"baby doll, what's got you up at this time?" he smirks, hair tousled and a voice deep.

"i can't sleep, i-i woke up and i'm scared," i stutter, as harry pulls me into him and hugs me tightly. "can i sleep with you tonight, daddy?" i ask, harry kissing the top of my head.

"sounds perfect, baby doll," he leads me into the guest room, laying me down onto the bed and climbing in next to me. he gave me space, but i didn't want it. i shuffled over, snuggling up to harry's chest and inhaling his masculine scent. his arm settled around me, pulling me close.

"thankyou, daddy," i mumble, my voice muffled by his cotton shirt.

"anytime, _my_ princess," he kisses my forehead, and i almost squeal in delight at the way he said i was _his._

i was _his,_ and he was _mine._


	5. breakfast and proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry's POV

looking at this princess in the morning is the best way to wake up. her soft blonde hair is dishevelled yet mystifying, and her cheeks are red and puffy, the cutest thing I had ever seen. I have been staring at her for nearly an hour, and I don't regret it at all. she stirs in her gentle slumber, sleeping peacefully yet about to wake any minute. I decide to make this morning perfect for my baby girl, so I climb out of the bed, careful to remove myself from stella's adorable hold, and make my way to the kitchen.

by the time stella wakes up, I've prepared a small banquet much to her delight. her doe eyes light up as she enters the dining room, marvelling at the spread I put out just for her.

"are we having visitors, daddy?" the name combined with how her nightdress has risen in her sleep, hooking into her panties at her hip and putting them on full display, is enough to make my pants tighten just a little.

"no, baby doll. this is for you and me," I smile, as she grins and her eyes go wide at my statement.

"daddy, you didn't have to!" stella smiles and kisses my cheek, the simple touch sending me into a frenzy.

"but I did, darling. so, please, sit and eat," I gesture to the table, but she shakes her head.

"I was wondering if I could sit on your lap," stella says shyly, looking at her feet as she kicks the floor with her dainty toes. my breath hitches as my pants grow even tighter at her confession. I nod frantically, taking my seat before my baby girl took hers on my lap. she shuffles around to get comfortable, and I resist my strong urge to take her right here, right now. we eat in a comfortable silence, stella offering to wash the dishes once we had finished, but I decline. my baby doesn't need to clean; I can do it for her. I scrub the dishes as stella changes into something more appropriate. I hear a knock on the front door; stella's parents.

how sad it is that they, nor the public, would not accept us. do they not see that age doesn't define? I hate society, though I know I am a part of it. these troubling thoughts on my brain, a frown on my face, I open the door to two smiling grobellas. I match their obvious cheer with my own, smiling as I step aside and make room for them to enter their home.

"did stella behave?" mrs grobella smiles as she sets her handbag onto the dining table.

"she sure did. we got a little work done, too," I lie. I cannot risk my kitten's parents distrusting me, and they surely would if they could take a look into my corrupt brain. all the thoughts I have about their daughter are things no man should think about any girl, let alone one so young. but I cannot help it. I am drawn to stella. and I hope to god that she is drawn to me.

"that's great! susan and I were talking in the car, and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind being a regular babysitter for us? we know it's a lot to ask, and we completely understand if you don't want to take the offer. you'd be paid nightly, it wouldn't be free labour," mr grobella chuckles, and I refrain from jumping for joy. seeing my kitten regularly? no doubt I would take that opportunity, with two hands, and never let it go.

"I'll do it. no need for payment, as I said last night, my students are my priority," I grin, trying to conceal my great contentment at their proposal. I would love nothing more to spend time with stella, unsupervised and not judged by anybody.

"well, that's great! we will still give you payment, it's the least we can do. thankyou, mr styles. stella may say goodbye to you, then she has chores to do," mrs grobella smirks, just as my princess skips down the stairs, wearing something I could only dream of her parents allowing her to dress herself in. apparently they don't mind what adorns her perfect curvature. her knee socks with the lace seam are only part of the mindblowing concoction that is her outfit. a cropped, off the shoulder top sits gorgeously on her slim figure, accenting her midriff and lacy bra straps. her extremely short skirt sits low on her hips, teasing me with just a partial view of her panties. in short; she looks gorgeous.

I walk over and reach for my kitten's hand, but she ignores my advance and instead jumps into my arms, giving me a warm hug. I wrap my arms around her small waist, trying to ignore that her shirt had risen so I could feel her bra on my upper arm.

"thankyou for last night," she whispers in my ear, making me smile and nod as I reluctantly pull away from my baby girl.

"alright, well, we have your number, so we'll get in touch if we need your services," mr grobella smiles, shaking my hand. I take mrs grobella's hand in mine, placing a chaste kiss on her hand. she smiles and blushes, and I leave stella's home. I can only hope it won't be too long before I see her again.


	6. county fair and visiting limitations (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mixed POV's <3

**Stella's P.O.V**

_takin' their time right behind my back_

I sing along to the lyrics as I dance around my room, pure joy surely radiating off me in waves. I am the happiest I have been in a while, and I think it is because of harry.

you know that feeling when everything feels right, and no matter what happens you feel like it will be right forever? that's how I felt. if I was to ever lose harry, I'd be devastated. I can't even imagine what life would be like without seeing him, talking to him, or even kissing him...

I let that thought override my others, laying back on my bed and staring at the ceiling dreamily. I can't believe a man like harry would have any interest in me.

_and I'm talking to myself at night because I can't forget_

I remember the music playing, and reach over to turn it off. harry was the only thing on my mind, and I missed him dearly. I couldn't wait for my parents to go out again so I could be with him.

**harry's P.O.V**

my baby girl. the only thing I had going for me anymore. I held the polaroid of her beautiful smile in my hands, pushing the typewriter aside. now that I had looked at the photo, all chances of getting anywhere with my writing had flown out the window.

I had taken the photo from the guest room's cupboard, surprised it was in there at all. I did feel a little guilty for stealing, but I'm sure if stella knew, she wouldn't mind. my cousin was supposed to help me with my book, but he was always too busy. this and that would occupy his time and apparently, nothing was worth giving up to help me.

placing the photograph on my desk, behind the typewriter but still visible to me, I decide to make an attempt. although I won't be writing my book; I will be writing about stella.

_eyes; eyes blue like the ocean. warm, welcoming. comforting. when I look into them, they take me on a journey. one full of green pastures and blue skies, of quaint little homes with lace curtains, of candles and paintings of whatever comes to mind. they take me away._

_lips; lips pink like petals of the daintiest flower. succulent, supple, gentle. when I kiss them, they pull me deeper into oblivion. euphoria is what I feel when our lips meet each other. her lips are my heaven, my home, my escape._

_hair; hair like tendrils of the softest blonde vine, creeping down her shoulders and resting below her breasts. when I watch her locks cascading down her back, flowing freely, I wish to be tangled among them. to never be freed from an ever-tightening prison of her flowing tresses. platinum, lengthy, accents her beautiful body. her hair is what I hope to be my haven, my sanctuary, my refuge._

I lose the ability and the motivation to write as I think deeper of stella, such a beautiful princess she is. I am hoping that she is just as excited about me as I am about her, and all that I want to do is drive to her house, barge through her door, pick her up into my arms and declare my feelings for her. but that will never happen in this world we live in. never, because society pushes that an older man cannot have feelings for a younger girl, and vice-versa.

they're wrong. age does not define. if one day, it turns out that we fall in love, it will prove that age is just a number. just because I am more experienced in a lot of things, that doesn't mean stella is immature or unable to think for herself. if she didn't want to see me any longer, she would have told me and she would not have agreed to lie to her parents. to be honest, it shocked me that she would lie just for me.

but I guess that meant she had some, any, feelings for me. whether as a friend or something more, my stella felt something for me. I look around the room for something to occupy my time with, when I notice a flyer atop my bedside cabinet.

strolling over and sitting on the edge of my bed, I pick up the flyer and scan the text.

_'come to the county fair -adults only! when exquisite cheese and wine is involved, children should stay home in their beds, safe and warm. hire a babysitter and come try delicate produce from our local farmers, as you sip on champagne, all in the moonlight.'_

what a perfect way to see my kitten. if the grobellas were going, I'd be the one they'd call.

**Stella's P.O.V**

the stupid county fair. every time it was on, we had to go. why couldn't I stay home? mum and pap could call harry..

"mum, do I have to come to the county fair? harry could look after me, if you called him?" I call from upstairs, hoping mum hears me. pap steps out of their bedroom and smiles.

"sweetheart, didn't you read the flyer? it's an 'adults only' county fair, so of course we'll call harry and ask him to take care of you," he says excitedly, glad for another chance to go out with mum. I am happy for a different reason; I get to see harry.

"okay, have fun! tell harry if he comes that I'll be in my room," with that, I jump back into my room and close the door, sprawling across my bed and squealing into my pillow.

I get to see harry.


	7. county fair and visiting limitations (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mixed POVs again, and also a tad bit of smut.

**Stella's P.O.V**

there is a knock at my door. I quickly tug on a pastel blue sweater that matches the bows on my knee socks before I swing it open and see him. he looks beautiful as always, a white shirt adorning his tanned chest. I think he forgot a couple of buttons, or maybe they've fallen off. I can't say anything about his showing of skin though, because I only have underwear on under this sweater.

"darling," he smiles, dimples on full display.

"daddy," I try to poke at one of his cheeks, but he catches my wrist and pulls me into a hug before I can do so. I breathe in his manly scent, not at all embarrassed by my actions.

"I've missed you, doll," he whispers into my ear, and I grin. he missed me too.

"I missed you more, daddy. come in," I back away and let him enter my room, closing the door behind him.

"your parents have left for the county fair. princess," he breathes, eyes raking up and down my small body.

"what?" I ask, confused.

"why aren't you wearing any shorts?" he says lowly. I blush and shy away from his hard stare.

"because I was hot, and I thought you'd like it," I reply truthfully. I really did think it would impress daddy. I wanted him to see I wasn't as innocent as he thought I was.

"oh, baby girl, I love it. but you don't need to try and impress me. you already do, without even trying."

I grin and run into daddy's arms, kissing his pink lips. he is shocked by my confidence, but nevertheless kisses me back. his tongue tries to pry between my lips, then remembers my disgust at the action, and pulls away.

"one day, you'll like it," daddy winks, smiling and pecking my lips before moving us over to the bed.

"you know what we started a few days ago, but never finished?" harry has a smile plastered on his face, and I remember what it was.

"y-yes," I stutter, looking down. harry lifts me onto the bed, kneeling in front of me and spreading my legs apart. he smirks, kissing my inner thighs.

"darling, there's no need for you to be nervous. it's going to be okay, yeah?" he smiles, and I nod. I trust harry, and I believe what he says. we have only known each other for a short time but I know he is there for me, and I know he'll always do the right thing by me.

I am broken out of my thoughts when harry kisses my clothed heat. I gasp and squeeze my thighs together, before they are pushed apart again.

"baby doll, your legs need to stay open, okay?" he says, and I comply. I don't want to make him angry, and I would rather him get on with whatever he's doing. hands lift my sweater a little for long fingers to curl around the top of my underwear, pulling them down and throwing them across the room.

"knee socks stay on, sweater and bra come off. that sound good to you, kitten?" I nod and take my sweater off, flinging it to the floor. harry stares at my exposed stomach, and I refrain from squirming. I hate my body, and I always have. my breasts are too small, my hips aren't wide enough, and I have stretch marks everywhere possible; even my knees. mum says I will lose these things I call 'flaws' as I get older, but harry is here with me now. I don't know if he will still be around by the time they go away.

"what are you pondering, baby doll?" harry smiles and crosses his long legs on the carpet in front of me.

"do you t-think I'm attractive? because I have these stretch marks, and I don't see myself as pretty or anything.." I ask timidly, unsure whether I want the answer or not.

**harry's P.O.V**

how could she ask me such a thing? and what do I answer her with? I had no idea that she even had to ask me; I thought it was obvious.

"when I first laid eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen. you still are. with your knee socks and your plaited pigtails on either side of your pretty little head, I must admit I just wanted to bend you over and take you like no other man could," my princess cringes at my words, but I just smirk and continue, "but I feel a connection to you unlike anything I've ever felt before, I want you to know that. you're so beautiful, and you're like a daughter to me--if that doesn't sound too creepy. you make me want to do so many things to you, but at the same time, I want to protect you from anything and everything; your innocence is such a turn-on," I kiss away the stray tear that has escaped from her crystal blue eye, as she smiles at me. I decide to open up and tell her what I really think about how she looks. I hope and pray that she likes what I tell her.

"your stretch marks, they're the mark of an angel. I believe that while you were up in heaven, you were blessed and these are just proof of that," I kiss her knees, slowly and sweetly, before moving up to her inner thighs, making her insecurities float away with every soft caress of my lips.

"your little tummy, it's a little big in your eyes isn't it?" I ask, and she nods slightly. "well, I think it's a sign that you're nice and healthy. it is so cute, and it doesn't matter that you think you're 'fat', because I think it's perfect," I kiss her bellybutton, then spray her skin with small kisses all over her belly.

"these spots on your forehead," I kiss her forehead softly, running a thumb delicately over her skin. "don't cover them up. they make you you, and besides, I have them too," I smile, grasping her dainty wrist and leading it up to my own forehead. I push my hair back and she runs a finger across my hairline, seeing I have my own acne. the cessation of my teachings forces me to kiss her lips hard and passionately, hoping that she still wants me to taste her.

"only if you want to," I say into our kiss, and she nods frantically. apparently she still wants it as much as I do. my kitten moans as I unwillingly slip my tongue into her mouth, and I forget she doesn't like it.

"no, daddy. it's okay, I think I kind of like it," she pauses to tell me, then licks her lips and continues the kiss herself. my fingers caress her inner thigh, and she remembers it's not all about kissing. she grabs my wrist and yanks my hand closer to where she's apparently craving my touch.

"daddy," she says breathlessly, and I smirk.

"have you touched yourself before, princess?"

"yes, daddy, and I like it very much. but I think it will be better when you do it," she whispers, and I am shocked by her answer.

"well, kitten, this will be a little different, because I won't be using my fingers," I say, moving my face down closer to her crotc.h. I sense her arousa.l pulsing off her in waves, and I smirk at the opportunity at hand.

"o-okay. what if y-you don't like the taste?" she stutters, not so confident anymore.

"oh baby," I kitten lick her, loving the sweet taste of her heat already, "I can assure you, I love it," I lick a stripe up her folds, nibbling slightly on her cli.t as she moans sweetly. my tongue delves into her, as she fucks my face with her hips. fingers tangle into my curls, yanking as she moans again. I moan with her as she releases her sexual tension through her rough tug of my hair, and the sound is harmonious.

"daddy, never stop," my princess begs, and I revel in the way she's reacting to my touch.

"baby doll, I couldn't if I tried," I moan, sliding my hands up her stomach towards her bra. I unclip it and watch as her breasts spill out of it. my hand cups her left breast, massaging it and earning a strained moan from my girl's lips.

"kitten, you don't have to be quiet. make sure the street knows you call me daddy," I say throatily, and she moans louder.

"daddy," she almost screams, and I apply more pressure to her breast as a finger plunges into her. I thrust my finger in and out of her, while sucking on her clit.

**Stella's P.O.V**

"does kitten like what daddy does for her? do I make my princess feel good?" daddy asks as he removes his mouth from my clit and attaches it to my right breast.

"kitten loves what daddy does to her," I moan, shocked at my own language. I love the way dirty words tumble out of harry's mouth, so I thought I should try them myself.

"fuck. you make me want to do so many horrible, terrible things to you, princess," harry moans against my breast, as he adds another finger. I moan as my legs shake terribly, and my high builds in my stomach. I reach euphoria as harry kisses my lips, his fingers thrusting a few more times before he pulls them out.

"kitten, open your eyes," I hadn't even realised they were closed. I watch as harry takes his long finger into his mouth, sucking off my arousal and moaning with me. the way his eyelids flutter as his finger draws out of his mouth is so sensual, so beautiful. he collects some more of my juices onto his finger, bringing it back up to his lips. before it reaches his mouth, I grab it and place it in my mouth, sucking and swirling my tongue around it. his eyes widen and he touches his crotch as I pull it out of my mouth slowly, moaning and kissing his fingertip.

"time for bed, princess, you did so well," harry smiles, kissing my nose. I pull my sweater back over my head, and some pyjama shorts over my knee socks. I climb into bed as harry leans down and kisses my forehead sweetly.

"goodnight, darling," he smiles, his thumb rubbing my cheek gently. I grab his wrist, hesitating.

"daddy, will you stay with me tonight?" I ask quietly, hoping he will oblige to my request. the corners of his mouth turn up, and I know he will say yes.

"of course," I scoot over and make room for him, as he removes his shirt and jeans. he slips into the bed next to me, arm snaking round my waist and pulling me to his chest.

I begin to drift off to sleep, but not before hearing harry say, " **it's okay, darling. I'm always here, _always_.** "


	8. county fair and visiting limitations (part three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit short, but basically finishes off the other two parts.

**harry's P.O.V**

so, we were caught. I knew it would happen, just not so fast. I cannot believe how foolish and reckless I was.

"mother, harry just came in because I had a nightmare. he heard me crying," stella defends me, as I stood in only boxers at the foot of her bed.

"stella, you know we don't like boys in your room. especially teachers. I understand that harry was unaware of this, but you could have told him," mrs. grobella looked disappointed as she swapped glances between her daughter and I.

"look, mrs. grobella, nothing happened. I would never touch your daughter in any way other to comfort her. I promise." I almost retch at how smoothly lies flowed from my lips.

"okay, I believe you. but we're going to have to limit your visiting to day times only, for the sake of stella's innocence," mrs. grobella shot me a look, and I gave her a small understanding nod.

"but harry helps me, mum! he's nice, and no one else is," stella attempts to change her mother's mind, but I can see that it's set in stone. I am thankful that mr. grobella didn't catch us, because i would probably be in for a much harsher punishment. it's lucky I'm being let off as it is.

"don't worry about it, love. it's for the better," i face stella and give her a wink, hoping her mother remained oblivious.

"alright. well, thankyou anyway for your time, I'll just get my purse-"

"no, please, mrs. grobella, no payment is necessary. it seems as though I've caused more trouble than help."

"oh, don't be silly, I'll go get it now," mrs. grobella smiles, and leaves the room.

"I'm sorry about mother, she thinks you're going to ruin my innocent mind," stella rolls her eyes, smirking, as I try to suppress a grin.

"you should listen to your mother, she's a smart lady," I frown playfully as I mock scold her.

"don't be silly, I'm smarter," her cheeks tinge red as she grows excited at our banter.

"oh, baby, is that so?" I smirk as I step closer to her bed. as my knee bumps the edge, I hear footsteps returning to the room, and I quickly shuffle back.

"here you are, harry. thankyou for your help, I'll call you when I need you again?" mrs. grobella hands me £40, and I thank her.

"sounds brilliant, happy to help," I wink at stella and leave the room, heading for the front door.

~

**Stella's P.O.V**

harry styles. this man will be the death of me. I think he's still under the impression I'm innocent.

doesn't faze me, as long as he hangs around.


	9. maple syrup and unexpected visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mixed points of view, and a little bit of niall :))

**stella's p.o.v**

once harry has gone, I look to my mother in a daze. I am still sleepy and tired from last night's events and I think she is talking to me but I can't hear her. it sounds like she's far away, and I can't focus on her voice.

"stella! are you listening to me, child?" her voice suddenly cuts through the wall my thoughts created and I jump to attention.

"yes? sorry, I was lost in my thoughts," I frown as I look out of my window, noticing harry's car is already gone.

"I said, did anything happen that you want to tell me about?" mother sits on my bed by my knees, taking my hands into hers and rubbing circles on my knuckles.

"no, nothing happened except harry comforting me when you weren't here to," I say, a little harshly. it wasn't meant to sound so rude, I regret it the moment it leaves my mouth.

"look young lady, I know you've taken a certain liking to harry, but you need to remember he's an adult. he can do things you may not be comfortable with, and that's why I worry about you."

_I was pretty comfortable last night with his head between my thighs._

"mother. you don't really think I have a crush on harry, do you?" I ask, putting my hand on my heart and feigning offence. of course I have a crush on harry. he is just -- well, he's harry.

"no, I think you're smarter than that. I just want you to be careful," mother frowns, mumbling something before leaving my room without a word further.

you're probably wondering where this new attitude is coming from.

it's always been here.

how else would I have my parents wrapped around my finger? if they knew I touched myself to the thought of harry -- if they knew I did that something so atrocious at all -- I'd probably be sent away to live with my aunt greta. in _iceland._

not going to happen.

so I've put up this innocent girl facade. of course I'm still a virgin, no question there. but I'm not innocent in the way of other things, if you undersrand what I'm saying.

for the rest of this, I'll be talking like a child, and thinking like a child, for the sake of the story. but you'll all know it's just an act. okay? okay.

I sigh, climbing from my bed and walking over to my drawers. I pull out a pair of baby blue knee socks and a short dress, pulling them on and smiling at my reflection in the mirror beside my bed.

I pull my hair into two pigtails again, giggling when one falls loose because I haven't tightened it properly. I fix the loose hair and make my way downstairs.

"daddy, what's for breakfast?" I ask as I reach the bottom of the stairs. my real daddy is in the kitchen, holding a saucepan and a packet in his hands.

"pancakes, sweetheart. you want maple syrup?" daddy smiles as he pours some pancake mix into the saucepan on the stove, and I watch it sizzle.

"yes, please!" I say excitedly, walking towards the cupboard where the syrup is located.

"no dear, mother's gone to the shop. there isn't any left, so she went to get some. I was just going to say you'll have to wait a little before you get any," daddy continues his sentence, and I nod.

as I sit and wait for mother to return with the maple syrup, I daydream about a certain man with green eyes and a kind smile.

**harry's p.o.v**

I have no hope in writing anything for this new book if my mind continues to wander this way. I barely have two words on my page, and that fact infuriates me to no end. I don't see myself getting anywhere further today, so I push my typewriter away from me.

pulling my phone from my pocket, I smile when I see a message from my mother.

 **anne s. :** _harry, my dear, let me know when you want to visit me. I have colleagues coming all week for meetings, and then gemma is getting here from ireland on saturday. you can come over then, if you'd like._

 **harry s. :** _sure, mum. sounds great._

mum has people from work go to her house for meetings and such, just while the conference room at her company is being renovated. she volunteered, like the kind woman she is, and her boss agreed saying her house was the perfect one.

I don't go there often, but when I do I make a point of enjoying it. I don't ever know how long I'll get to see her, with all the time I spend working for hansin.

hansin publishing co. or hpc, as most call it, is a very prestigious publishing company in the heart of london. I'm rarely there, but I'm always checking scriptures and editing things that have been sent in.

but on top of that, I'm trying to write my own romance novel. yeah, I know, what's a twenty three year old man doing writing romance novels? I was inspired by my late girlfriend, who claimed to hate all types of romance, movies, novels, and even real-life romance wasn't enough for her.

every time I tried to make a nice dinner, light a few candles or something, she'd always get home, groan at my attempt, and stalk off to the bedroom. being a total romance enthusiast, you can see why I dumped her.

anyway, I wanted to write a decent novel, publish it and watch her reaction as it gets more and more popular. of course I'd be going by 'harold s.' so no one but her would know it was me. harold was her nickname for me, and she knew I signed most of my letters or scriptures with 'harry s.' she's smart, and will easily put two and two together.

but now, the point is probably moved, and I'd rather write something for stella. so I have begun writing another book, this time about an older man who falls in love with a younger girl, but society does accept them. they have a happy life together. I'd like to think it possible for us to be happy together, but then again, we've only just met.

yes, we've been sexually active. I wish it would have worked out different, so stella could have been older. but it was quite clear we both wanted it.

enough about that, I grab my coffee mug and head downstairs, catching the time on the clock hanging above the rail; 11:34 am. I hope it won't be too early to show up at niall's.

-

I pull up to my cousin niall's apartment complex, running a hand through my knotted hair as I stare at my reflection in the rear view mirror. seeing as niall doesn't care what I look like, he's family, I huff and climb out of my car.

when I reach the top of the building, I look for 74A. I don't bother knocking when I come to it, which was a bad idea. I walk through, niall invisible in every room. I get to his bedroom, and I seriously regret not knocking on his door.

I never thought I'd see niall this way. I mean, I fully accept and support the fact he's gay, but that doesn't mean I wanted to meet his partner whilst they were so... _connected_ with each other.

I can't raise my hands to cover my eyes, and I can't move to back out the door. I'm frozen in place with my eyes wide, watching my cousin have sex with his boyfriend. I'm astounded.

"harry! do you think you could've knocked?!" niall notices I'm here, and his voice is what snaps me back into reality. I jump back and slap my hand across my eyes, shouting apologies as niall and his partner mutter profanities at one another. I slip into the hall outside his flat, and rub my hands over my face.

"I'm so very sorry, niall. it will never happen again," I call from out in the hallway, trying very hard to keep my laughter in.

"yeah, yeah," I hear his voice float out to where I'm standing, and I let out a snort. what a way to see your cousin.

"can I come in now?" I ask, and niall shouts out that it's clear. meeting his partner for the first time after that little episode might be awkward, so I try to prepare myself mentally before walking back into niall's flat.


	10. awkwardness and another party

**harry's p.o.v**

I have never felt so awkward. but I admit to using the situation to my advantage, popping out strange conversation starters to frustrate niall. jacob, his partner, was clearly uncomfortable.

"so, how long have you two been together?" I ask curiously.

"six months," niall frowns at me, and I hold back a smirk.

"ah, interesting. and I assume you're being safe?"

"harry! what the fųck! you walk in without knocking, and then have the nerve to ask us obscene questions like that? have you no censory? you're younger than me!" niall shouts, and I apologise.

"alright, well, I'm going to make some tea." I leave the room, heading for the kitchen.

I put the kettle on to boil, realising I don't know how jacob likes it. I shrug and come to the conclusion that he can drink it anyway. I hear muttering just as the kettle starts up its noise, and I round the corner without niall or jacob seeing me.

"niall, I don't know about this harry guy," jacob mumbles, and I roll my eyes.

"he's my cousin, he's fine."

"he's a bit _forward_ , don't you agree?"

I storm into the room, making jacob but not niall jump.

"you think _I'm_ forward?! have you even _spoken_ to niall?" I shout, not in anger but amusement.

who does this guy think he is? okay, so I walked in on him and niall, but I am _not_ forward. and so what if I am? it's none of his business how I present myself.

"haz, calm-"

"I am calm! this bozo's the one who isn't!" I cut niall short, almost snorting at the fact I used the word bozo.

"okay, enough. harry, you need to chill out with the uncomfortable questions and stuff. jacob, harry's my cousin. I love him and he is important to me-"

"alright niall, I'm into girls remember?"

"shut up! as I was saying, he matters and I'm sorry if you don't like him but I love the both of you, you both mean a lot to me. so please, please try and tolerate him?"

jacob nods and I roll my eyes again, earning a stern look from niall. I purse my lips and shake jacob's outstretched hand, entering the kitchen and finishing the tea.

-

**Stella's p.o.v**

"mother, I don't want to go." I try to bargain with mum, but she won't have it. I don't see why I need to go to this stupid dinner anyway, I'm sick of having to look like the perfect daughter of the perfect couple in the perfect neighbourhood all the time. I want to stay home and drink cheap wine, dancing to the plain white t's with a fancy dress on.

that's just a dream, though, it can never happen till I'm of age. unless harry..

I must stop thinking about that man. he's in my head day in, day out, and I have no idea why. it's not a good thing, especially whenever I speak to my father I think of him.

daddy this, daddy that. why did I have to call him daddy? couldn't be some other kink, like uncle or papa? I don't know, I'm going off track here.

"you have to. it's an important dinner; your father's colleague david has had a promotion and he wants us all to join."

I groan and head upstairs, searching for an outfit. I settle on a baby blue dress, and pink stockings. the dress reaches just above my knee, and flows from the waist.

I smile at my somewhat pretty reflection, leaving the room and waiting on the couch for mother and father to be ready.

***

I must admit, the party looks wonderful. fairy lights hang from each eave, and lanterns light up what isn't illuminated by those. the table is perfectly set out, glasses shining and crystal clear. each seat has a triangular banner hanging over the back rest, and a token of appreciation sits at each place; a small bottle opener with david's initials engraved.

it's obvious I'm seen as a child, as there is a party bag sitting on the table at my marked place.

it is purple, a colour I don't particularly hate, though it's not my favourite. a blue tag hangs from the handle, marked ' _stella gorbella'_. I almost call david over to point out his mistake, but think better of it. it is better to go about this party as I usually do, respectfully and quietly.

I peek inside, seeing a balloon, candies and other small trinkets. feeling as though I am seen as younger than what I am, I sit at my place in dismay. I was already frustrated at my forced coming here, but I was warming up to the idea of a cooked meal and some sneaky wine from jenine.

jenine is young, sweet and absolutely gorgeous. she is david's second cousin, and is always at his functions or those of his colleagues. every time I see her, she makes sure to slip some wine into my plastic cup that is usually filled with punch or some sort of cordial.

and of course, I have been placed right next to her.

jenine is not seated where her name stands out, so I assume she's socializing with other guests. as I take a sip of my cordial, realising its orange flavour, I feel a kiss on my cheek.

"wouldn't you like something with a few more bubbles?" I hear jenine ask me, and I smile at her presence. she has an aura about her that makes you just want to be near her, and it's something I wish I had myself.

"don't you know it," I roll my eyes slightly, sculling my fruit drink as my eyes scan the room for witnesses. I don't see anyone looking in our direction, so I pass jenine my cup and we do our routine.

jenine has a bottle of sparkling under the table; I pass her my cup and she hides her own; the champagne is poured into my cup; jenine places my cup on her part of the table; she pours some of the bubbles into her own hidden glass, then I take my cup and she replaces it with her own.

simple; I now have champagne and feel like I belong, not like some kid who sits at a seperate table from the adults colouring with crayons.

"how've you been, partypie?" yeah, the nickname has a long story behind it.

maybe next time.

okay, if you're _desperate_ to know, long story short, something happened at a party two years ago involving party pies and me half naked, it doesn't matter now. jenine loves to bring it up, calling me 'partypie' when we see each other.

"not that great. forced to come, as per usual," I sigh, leaning forward for a sip of my bubbles. it's refreshing yet sour; I love it.

"one day you'll enjoy these parties," jenine grins and sips her own champagne, "when you can drink of course. that's the only way I get through them."

I snort, "wow, positive words of wisdom there, jenine."

"shut up. anyway, come with me; there's someone I want you to meet," jenine pulls me from my chair, almost knocking my cup from my hand. I glare at her and she shrugs, taking me to somewhere closer to the back door.

a beautiful woman stands talking to david and his wife, smiling and showcasing her pearly whites. jenine raises her eyebrows at david, as he takes the hint and pulls his wife along somewhere else.

"stella, this is who I was telling you about," jenine smiles, leaving me with this insanely gorgeous lady.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm stella," I smile, shaking the woman's hand.

"rose."


	11. more parties and stalking?

stella's p.o.v

_"rose."_

"so, what brings you here?" rose asks when i don't say anything.

"my father is close friends with the host, i always come to these functions. i'd rather be at home, but," i sigh, rubbing my arm.

rose nods understandingly, sipping her wine. i notice her nails are pointed, they look a little like claws. her personality and the way she holds herself dont match these evil things on her fingers.

"that's understandable, these parties do get boring," rose smiles, her sapphire-like eyes shining under the chandelier. she takes my hand with her clawed one, and leads me to two seats in the lounge. we sit and i tug at my dress, as it lifted a bit when i sat down.

"how is your love life, stella? do you have a boyfriend? or maybe, a girlfriend?" rose asks with curious eyes. i can tell she's just inquisitive and doesn't want to pry, but i shake my head at her last words.

i'm not sure if i should tell this older, wiser woman who could possibly be dangerous to my reputation, and life, about harry. i take a leap of faith and pray that she doesn't tell anyone i am into an older man who likes it when i call him daddy.

"its complicated...-"

"don't worry, you don't have to tell me. but i am here to listen."

i take a deep breath and ready myself for all the possibilities i can think of.

judgment; not so bad.

authorities getting involved; ruins my life and my relationships between my parents and i, and also between daddy and i.

silent; she's either shocked or disgusted, or both, and that's not good.

hopefully, she'll offer me help or some advice worth lostening to.

"there's this man, he's 20 or 21, i think.. he's nice to me and i like it. but there's this thing.." i trail off, deciding that i'd let rose's reaction to my confession so far tell me if i should continue.

her face is so emotionless, i don't know what she thinks. so i keep going.

"he wants me to call him daddy, all the time, and sometimes i just want to call him his real name. but i think i like him, i don't know. it's a silly girl crush," i laugh nervously, gaging rose's reaction.

"look, it sounds like you like this man, and in my opinion love has no age. if you love this 21 year old man whom you call daddy though he isn't your biological father, you should. don't let anyone tell you it's wrong or you should be around boys your age. maybe someone mature is what you need.

"as for the daddy thing, it's just a kink and it obviously turns him on when you say it. try to find something similar that he can do, that will attract you to him even more. that way you'll both have something for each other to do."

i leap out of my seat and hug rose, clearly shocking her. she hugs me back, placing her glass on the side table by her chair.

"thankyou so much, it feels good to let it out," i say, and i feel rose nod. i pull away and sit back in my seat, tugging my dress to an appropriate level against my legs. i can't help but think that if daddy was here, he'd massage my thigh and whisper sweet words into my ear. i shake the thought from my head with a smile.

"i had a boyfriend once," rose sighs. "we dated for nearly a year. but i ended things."

"oh. i'm so sorry." i hold her bony hand in mine awkwardly. "do you mind if i ask what happened?" rose nods.

"he was always a romantic. he would come home with flowers and chocolates and would decorate the room with petals and candles after i had finished work," rose smiles, clearly reminiscing the times she came home to find petals on the bed.

"i wasn't into that stuff. i liked simple things. we were polar opposites. we broke up almost two years ago."

"i'm sorry, rose," i repeat. rose shakes her head, smiling.

"it's honestly not a big deal. my parents didn't like harry much anyway."

i almost choke on air. what the frick frack paddy whack? it is not the same harry, it can't be.

i take a very shaky breath and move back to my own seat, glancing around the room for jenine. i have no idea where she went when she left, and i'm worried i'll be left with rose and say something i'll regret.

"oh?" my voice wobbles as i manage a half smile.

"they didn't fancy his hair," she laughs, "his curls reached his shoulders and they didn't think a man should have such a lengthy head of hair. you never did mention the name of your guy," rose smiles, once again drinking a little of her champagne.

i gulp. what the hell do i tell her?

"his name? ah, yes, his name is, uh, zayn. yep, zayn."

"interesting name. how is it spelt?"

what kind of a question is that?!

"z-a- um, y-n," i stutter, and for a second i don't think rose buys it. but then she does.

"that's a strange way to spell zayn," rose laughs, tilting her head back as she does so. i follow suit, trying to make this less of an awkward situation.

"i'm sorry dear, but rose is needed someplace else," a man with a brown quiff and welcoming chocolate eyes tells me. he takes rose' hand and pulls her from her seat, kissing her softly on her lips.

"liam, calm down," rose chuckles. she looks back at me as they walk off, winking, "love has _no_ age."

i smile to myself as i stand from my own seat, spotting jenine with my father and mother. i begin walking towards her, and she sees me from the corner of her eye. she waves me over, father catching sight of me aswell.

"hey, partypie," jenine smiles, hugging me and kissing my forehead.

"we're going to head off, stella. jenine has offered for you to go home with her, if you'd like. you can come home when you please, just call me on your phone. you do have it, don't you?" father says.

i scoff quietly, pulling the device out of my purse. of course i have it. who leaves their phone at home?

"alright. we love you, and we'll pick you up tomorrow after dinner. your mother has shopping she wants to do and i have work all day. have fun, sweetheart," dad kisses my cheek and leaves the room.

"ready to go?" jenine asks. i nod and we make our way outside.

"when we get home, i'm going to a friend's place. they're leaving for canada tomorrow so i'm gonna help them pack. is it okay if you're alone until tomorrow?" we get into the car and jenine puts the key in the ignition.

"that's cool. i'll just netflix it up," i giggle, and we make our way to jenine's.

-

harry's p.o.v

i enter the number into my phone, and save it as a contact. it isn't stalking if stella knows me, is it?

i got her number so i could be in contact with her more. i mean, i need to talk to my baby when i'm not with her.

 _hi babygirl._  
delivered 8:46pm

i'm hoping she realises who it is, and i'm praying it's her that recieves the message.

 **princess ♡ :** _daddy?_

_clever girl._   
_how are you, my princess?_

delivered 9:03pm

 **princess ♡ :** _i'm good. how are you?_

 _missing your sweet lips._  
 _all four._  
delivered 9:07pm

 **princess ♡ :** _i'm not quite sure what you mean by that, daddy._  
 _when is our next meeting?_  
 _i miss you :(_

 _where are you now?_  
delivered 9:15pm

 **princess ♡ :** _i'm at my friend's, but she isn't here._

 _i'm getting my keys now._  
 _send me the address._  
delivered 9:23pm

i hope i don't sound too eager. i re-read the text and realise it does sound quite needy. i sigh, taking my heavy trench coat out of my closet and shrugging it on. maybe stella needs to know how much i _need_ her.

i grab my keys and lock the door to my apartment behind me, walking to my car and sitting in idle while the heater starts working.

my phone lights up in my pocket with a new text, and i take it out.

**princess ♡ :** _549 plymouth drive. hurry, daddy. i want to kiss you._

"fuck." i need to see her _now._

 _already driving, darling._  
delivered 9:31pm


	12. promise me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smuuuuuuuut.

as soon as i reach the address, i undo my seatbelt and grab my phone from the passenger seat. my pants are having difficulty restraining what sits in them, and all i need is to hear stella's voice, even though i'm ten feet away from her destination.

"daddy," her sweet, caramel-like voice fills my ears as she picks up the phone.

"baby," i smile, climbing out of my car and walking up the driveway.

"did you find the house alright?"

"you tell me," i smirk, then hang up. the door isn't far away from me when it opens, revealing stella in a towel. the sight brings back memories.

"come in, we have hot chocolate," little innocent stella bites her lip, beckoning me in and closing the door behind me. i walk through the house, following stella and staring at her cute little ass moving under her towel. fuck, i could pounce on her.

she hands me my chocolate and i down it within seconds. my throat is burning and i'm holding back a choke but i don't care.

"that was fast!" stella giggles, sipping her own drink. i smirk and take the mug from her delicate hands, placing it on the kitchen counter. she frowns adorably and i kiss the little wrinkles away from her glabella. _hm, stella grobella has a cute glabella. stop it, harry._

"i missed you," she smiles, a dimple showing in each of her cheeks. i gently rub them with my thumbs, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her supple lips.

the kiss turns to something more as i pull her by the small of her back closer towards me. my hand roams lower and i grope her backside. she gasps then giggles as her own hands wander.

we somehow end up in a bedroom of some sort, a queen sized bed in the center against the wall, and deep purple curtains. i see these out of the corner of my eye as we kiss while walking towards the bed.

"daddy," stella whispers breathlessly. my pants tighten at the sound and i let go of stella to unbutton and take them off.

she lays back onto the bed, watching me intently as my pants pool around my ankles. i rid myself of my shirt as stella bites her bottom lip and i growl, making her jump. she's so fucking gorgeous, i can't believe it.

before my eyes, she undoes the little thing at the top of her towel thats holding it up and unfolds it so it splays out under her. i admire her beautiful body, almost drooling atthe sight before me.

"i want you to do something for me tonight, but you have to promise me something, baby doll."

she cocks her head to the side, frowning a little.

"anything, daddy," she smiles up at me, and i forget she has no clothes on.

"i'm going to be rough, and maybe a little scary. anytime you want to stop, or you're scared or anything like that, you need to tell me. can you do that, princess?"

she nods, and i grin at her. stella sits up and covers her chwst, looking up at me expectantly.

"baby, don't ever cover up for daddy, okay?"

she nods and lets her arms drop.

"now, pull daddy's boxers off."

stella puts on a brave face and tugs at the waistband of my black boxers. my girth springs free and she gasps as it hits my stomach.

"i've never seen one of those before, shit," stella curses, and i have to take matters into my own hands for a second.

i fuck my own hand as stella watches in amazement. she meets my eye and flinches as i growl at her.

"don't ever swear again, daddy doesn't like language like that coming from those sweet lips of yours," truthfully, i fucking love the sound of profanities falling from that sweet mouth of my baby. my length is swollen from the contact and all i need to finish is stella's lips wrapped around my head.

"put your mouth around me and pretend it's a lolly, can you do that?" i push stella's hair back off of her forehead as she climbs onto her knees in front of me. as soon as her lips touch me, i'm weak.

i try so hard not to fuck her mouth right then, but i remember she's my princess and i have to be gentle. she's my baby.

"suck, that's it, baby girl, you're doing so well," i moan as stella bobs her head on my length. she looks so fucking innocent and sexy and amazing with my dick in her mouth as she kneels in front of me.

i stroke her hair and thrust my hips into her mouth gently. she moans in approval and swirls her tounge around my tip, working her hand around the rest. shes a fucking natural.

"my baby, so fucking innocent," i moan, throwing my head back.

she pulls her lips off me right as i'm nearing my climax, looks me right in the eye, and licks her lips. i'm about to growl but she beats me to it.

"you taste delicious, daddy. fuck my mouth?" she widens her jaw after this, and my own drops to the floor.

"the fuck did you just say?" i squeak, my voice barely a whisper.

"you heard me. i want your dick to touch the back of my throat," she smirks.

this is not the same stella i once knew.

"you asked me to," i grasp her hair at the back of her neck as she places me back in her mouth. one hand on the small of my back, one hand holding her hair to her head, i fuck her mouth so hard she won't be able to swallow for three days.

my pretty princess, with my dick in her throat, still looks so innocent and so loveable.

she swallows my juices as i come in her mouth, and i realise she has watched or read something so it seems like she has experience.

i take her hand, pulling her up to meet me. stella's eyes are watering and her lips swollen. i wrap my arms around her, pulling her close. i kiss her nose, and she scrunches it.

"i'd like to say, first of all, you did so well, baby. fuck, i can't believe it. you were perfect. second, did you.. watch anything? anything that might have shown you to talk like that?"

stella looks down, i'm guessing in shame, and i feel her twiddling her fingers behind my back.

"i watched a video on the internet and the girl was talking like that, so i thought i'd try it so you'd be happy."

"baby, i'm happy the way you are. i'm happy when we're not fooling around like this. you're my stella," i kiss her forehead, my lips lingering there a little.

"and you're my daddy."

"let's get cleaned up and in your pyjamas, hm?" i smile, kissing her lips quickly.

we clean ourselves up, and i put my boxers back on. stella dresses in shorts and a tank that she brought here, and climbs into bed. i climb in with her, after asking if it was okay.

i pull her close, and she kisses me softly.

"harry?"

"yes, my darling?"

"will you still like me if i tell you something that might make you mad?" she asks in a small voice, looking down.

i lift her chin looking into her eyes. she looks extremely worried, and it hurts me.

"of course i will, precious."

she takes a deep breath, intertwining all our fingers together.

_"i wasn't born female."_


	13. sadness and pancakes

as soon as I hear the words fall from her lips, my mind began to race.

she wasn't born a female?

i almost fucked a guy?

whoa. this is too much.

i love stella, i do, but i can't handle that. not when she's lied about it all this time.

"i'm sorry, b-but i have to go," i clamber out of bed faster than i ever have, and start putting my clothes back on.

stella looks at me wide-eyed.

"harry? daddy-"

"please don't call me that, stella. i-i can't believe this," i whisper, unable to speak in fear of my voice cracking.

she looks away, and i hope to god she isn't crying. i leave as soon as i have my keys out of my pocket, closing the front door behind me. i need some time to think, and understand what the actual fuck with a fat rubber duck just happened.

-

i stare out at the waves as they crash over the beach, contemplating everything i know. if stella wasn't a girl originally and i had no idea,what else was i completely oblivious to?

was the sky green? was i just hallucinating and imagining it was blue?

did i have a mother? did parents even exist? how was i created?

_is god real?_

i start to question my existence soon enough, and i decide i should go for a swim. it's like three in the a.m and kinda warm, so i strip down completely and run down across the sand to the water.

i dive in once it is up to my knees, revelling in the unusual warmth of the water.

the ocean is a calming place. it can take your worries away with one ripple, make you forget about everything in one wave, kill you in a tsunami-

anyway, my point is that i cleared my mind whilst out there. i lay on my back, watching the clouds pass over the stars above me, and forgot everything. it was just me, the beach and the moon.

i think i even forgot my own name temporarily.

-

by the time i got to niall's, it was about five in the morning, and i knew he'd be pissed. but, what are cousins for, right?

i knock on his door and it swings open a little. i hesitate, wondering if walking straight in is worth seeing him being fucked again.

i decide it is, because my dignity is in peril, and walk through the door.

i close it behind me ever so quietly, and as i walk into the kitchen, i hear sobbing float through the walls of his apartment. the fuck? who the hell is crying this early?

i call niall's name ever so quietly, and the sobbing stops.

"if you've come back to apologise, you can suck my tiny irish dick. and take your anal beads back, i have no use for them," niall calls and i have to refrain from bursting out in laughter because he sounds so solemn.

"niall? its your cousin, harry," i whisper-shout, walking into the bathroom connected to niall's bedroom.

i find him sitting on the floor in his underwear, crying and holding an issue of a woman's magazine. there are tissues all around him and three mars bar wrappers are by his outstretched feet.

"the fuck harry?" he looks up, eyes red and puffy from his obvious crying. he looks so fucking depressed, i just hope and pray he hasnt hurt himself again.

"have you-"

"no, my blades were thrown out before rehab and since then i don't shave. i don't grow a beard well anyway, just fluff."

i sigh and sit next to him, pulling him into my side. i awkwardly pat his shoulder; i'm not very sentimental when it comes to men.

"he just walked out and didnt say anything, so i called him a-and he told me that he had moved on, found a girl he liked and decided 'the gay life wasn't for him', he's a prick and i hate him," niall cries, blowing his nose on a tissue instead of my shirt. i thank him for this and he nods slightly.

"niall, just because some stuck up prick walks out on you, doesnt mean its the end of the world. you will get through this, and i'll help you. also, i have a plan. where does jacob work?" i forget all about what i came to niall's for, and focus on his problems.

"um, i'm not sure, it's an office in the city, i know which one," niall says slowly, lifting his head off my shoulder and eyeing me suspiciously.

i nod at him, smirking.

"perfect."

-

**stella(? or is it stanley)'s POV**

i felt horrible after harry left. i can't believe he would react that way to what i told him.

i mean, he said he wouldn't be angry, and i don't think he was. but he just ran out, and that hurt me. i love him.

i love harry.

i'm not ready to lose him, i care about him too much. i walk into the bathroom, wiping my eyes. i haven't cried, but my eyes watered a little.

i think he'll come back to me. i hope he will, anyway.

at about six a.m, jenine comes home piss drunk. she stumbles into the kitchen and pours herself a glass of water.

she walks into the room i am in, smiles, drinks her glass of water like her throat will disappear if she doesnt drink it all, and falls onto the bed. a few seconds later, i hear light snores coming from where she lays.

i take that as a signal to call rose. i got her number from the guest book at the party, so i could call her when i wanted - or needed, in this case - to talk to her.

after four rings, she picks up.

" _hellooo?_ "

"rose? it's stella. i have to tell you something."

" _shoot._ "

"um, well, i kinda told my boyfriend.."

" _told him what, honey?_ "

"i told him i wasn't born a girl."

i hear a crash, and i pull the phone away from my ear.

" _s-sorry, i dropped my phone, why would you say that? were you born male?_ "

i take a shaky breath, preparing myself.

"no. i have always been a girl."


	14. revenge and apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry's, stella's, and niall's points of view are included :))

**niall's POV**

i thought harry was gonna freak when i told him about james. i mean, he was upset, but he was more worried about my friend the blade and whether he had returned or not. of course he hadn't. i wasn't about to waste all that money paid for me to go to rehab, hell no.

the temptation was there, but I thought about mum, and anne, and how disappointed they'd be, and then flashes of harry and gemma crying played over and over. o couldn't do it, not after how it broke harry.

anne told me that he stayed in his room for weeks after i left for the centre. he was so distraught he didn't eat because he was the one who found me.

"so I have a plan, but it all depends on whether james' colleagues know that he's gay," harry smirks, intertwining his fingers together as his elbows sit on his knees.

i shake my head, "at his work, i'm fairly sure he's still in the closet."

"perfect," harry's green eyes flash dark, and i smile timidly. revenge isn't my forte.

"oh, c'mon, ni. you can't be nervous when it comes to this. he's an ass, and he deserves it. so htfu."

i shoot him a quizzical look, and he smirks. "something the kids say. I was trying to study up on being cool for- you know what? let's get planning."

  
**stella's POV**

i tapped my forefinger against my lips as i paced in front of my desk. i had been trying to come up with a way to tell harry that i'm a lying bitch and apologise for telling him something far from the truth. I was suddenly sidetracked by tumblr, and instead I decided to research 'daddy kink'.

turns out there is a whole lifestyle to do with calling your romantic or sexual partner daddy. i looked more into 'dd/lg', and found that i was wholly interested in the aspect of calling harry daddy more than just in the bedroom.

he would become a sort of caregiver for me, and i'd depend on him for most things in the relationship. i don't know if many people i know would approve of this but dude, no responsibility sounds great! i even took a quiz of sorts.

although, it told me i was a brat. don't trust the internet.

i suddenly had a thought. maybe i could text him?

nope. way too disrespectful.

what if i-

no, no no no. there is no way i'm committing a sex thing just for him to forgive me. he'd probably freak out and ask me why I let him go near a fake vagina.

honestly, i have no idea how i am going to apologise, but finding where he is is the main priority. i call him and it rings through to voicemail.

'hey, um, so you probably don't want to hear from me right now, but i have to tell you something, in person, so if you could call me back that'd be great. i miss you by the way, and i also miss your tongu-' the beeping noise told me that the message had ended.

i threw my phone onto my desk and sat on my bed, flustered.

the fuck was i meant to do once he called or messaged me back? i had no idea how i was going to put what i had to say into words.

my phone blips and bloops to let me know i have a message, and i grab it in a frenzy.

 _i'll come over in an hour, make sure your parents are out.  
_ friday 11:48am

ugh. an hour to wait. i run into the bathroom and start to strip.

i haven't showered since i lied to harry, so i guess i'd better do it now. i jump in as soon as the water's warm and close my eyes as the water cascades over my shoulders.

**niall's POV**

we creep through the door, making sure craig or any other co-workers of james don't see us. once we're in the office, harry pulls down his black hood that he insisted on wearing, and pulls the folder out of his jacket.

"ready?" he smirks, and i nod in confirmation.

i'm so ready to fuck this guy up.

we throw the contents of the folder across the room, pinning some up on the walls. i had never been so glad to have screenshots of my ex's dick pics in my life.

explicit messages from him such as 'so ready to shove my rod down your throat later' and 'you'd better open up that tight little ass tonight' were put up along with the images of james' extremely flaccid dick.

i laugh quietly as harry looks at the pictures in shock, clearly wondering why i was ever with james in the first place. 

we hang the sign that says 'i proudly jerk off to the thought of my boss every night. it's time you all know that i'm gay, and i've shoved that stapler on my desk up my ass about 17 times.' above his desk.

childish, i know. but if it wasn't for the fact that we heard james' boss talking to someone on the phone, slandering all gay men, we wouldn't have put it up.

harry snickers at his plan, and how greatly we have executed it. as we leave james' office, we get a weird look from a janitor. harry lunges at him, and the guy runs off.

we sit on a bench outside james' office and wait. i see harry check his phone, he has a voicemail from someone called stella. he puts his phone to his ear, jaw immediately clenched and mouth tight-lipped.

he exhales deeply, then his pursed lips curl into his signature smirk. he takes the phone down from his ear, sending a message to whoever stella is.

"girlfriend?" my curiosity gets the better of me as I watch harry sigh deeply.

"you could've said that," he frowns at this, then puts his phone away. i want to pry and know what he's talking about, but i decide not to.

"she told me that she wasn't born a female."

holy fucking shit. i thought my life was complicated. this girl whom harry obviously liked, dropped that bomb on him? damn.

"i didn't know how to deal with it, so i kind of just left.. what else was i supposed to do, you know? i'd already been up in that, I had to sterilise."

my jaw goes slack with horror. this man, my little cousin, talking this way?

"harry. you know you sound like a total freaking asshole just now? sterilize? really? no. you need to talk to this girl about what she told you. you've given yourself space, but now is the time to talk about it." i can't handle another girl hurting harry, but what'd be worse is if he hurt someone. it isn't like him.

"i just said that to seem cool," he runs a hand through his hair, laughing at his own stupidity. amidst all our commotion, we missed james walking out of the elevator.

we watch as he signs into reception, the redhead sitting there clearly trying to flirt with him. i snort when he plainly ignores her.

harry pulls up his hood, and I kind of regret not wearing a jacket with one. james walks into his office, and about a second later, he screams. not a manly, horrified scream. a bloodcurdling, extremely feminine scream that shocks the whole floor into looking in the direction of his office.

suddenly, james' boss stalks out of his office, headed towards the direction of the scream.

five minutes later, the boss walks out, straightening his tie and looking extremely flustered. his toupee is slightly out of place, and harry refrains from cackling at the dishevelled man.

then james emerges. his hands are holding a cardboard box, full of his belongings. I stare at him as he heads for the elevator, and laugh when he almost trips and drops the box. when he reaches the elevator, harry high-fives me, and we head for the elevator too.

"what are you doing for the rest of today?" i ask my brilliant cousin.

"going to see stella. i suppose i should hear her out," i smile and clap harry on the back.

"good luck, harry. you both deserve happiness, and i can tell that sorting through this would improve your mood."

harry smiles at me, and we ride the elevator down to the ground floor.


	15. revenge and apologies (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the remainder of the earlier chapter.

**stella's P.O.V**

i fix my hair into a high ponytail, and walk out of my room. the remains of my pizza is sitting on the table, and i honestly don't have the time to eat it nor the energy to get rid of it. there's a knock on the door, and i internally scream.

am i ready to face harry? what will i say? will he get angry? all these questions are still floating around my head as i open the door.

"miss grobella," harry nods, passing me and sitting on the couch as i invite him in. miss grobella? he's never called me that. it's always doll, or baby girl, or kitten, or something of the sorts.

"mr styles," i retort, slightly put-off and a little angry. but what do i have to be angry about? I've done more harm than he has.

"you called me, and said you wanted to talk, so here i am. let's talk." he clasps his hands and rests them on his knees.

"well, first off," i sit down, smoothing my skirt over my legs, "i was a little hurt by the fact that you left after i told you what i told you. but, i don't blame you. it was something that i didn't think through, and i honestly imagined your reaction to be something completely different."

harry looks at me in confusion. i take a deep breath, and pray to god he hears me out.

"basically, i lied. i wanted to know that you'd be there for me no matter what happened, and i probably tested that a little wrong, but i felt that you'd understand. i shouldn't have lied either, but i am naïve and young and i haven't been brought up by the best parents ever. I've been sheltered my whole life, wrapped in cotton wool and then as i grew i became a trophy. i act all small and innocent because it's what my parents want.

"i don't want to be this fragile girl that i have to be for them. i want to travel, and drink, and party and be a teenager. i'm sick of trying to impress people. you're the first one that i haven't had to try and impress. you were naturally there and you listened and you were so sweet and i'm sorry," i hadn't noticed the tears were falling until harry's thumb brushed along my cheek.

i quickly wipe them away, my breathing shallow.

"look, babe-"

"i'm not finished.  i'm sorry for lying, but i'm also sorry for thinking that i'm something you need. i'm a minor and i don't deserve you, you're a man with needs that i can't legally or physically fulfil. so i ask you; wait for me. if you really care about me and you want me the way i want you, wait for me to turn eighteen. ten months, and we can be together.

"i totally understand if that isn't what you want. but i can't try to impress you now. and i can't hide this from my parents. sooner or later i'll slip, and it'll all end."

harry's face has contorted from anger, to sympathy, to a simple frown.

"baby doll," he starts, and i relax at the nickname along with his tone, "i'd have stayed even if you didn't lie. i'm too infatuated with you, love. honestly, i'm relieved. relieved that you weren't affected greatly by my leaving. if you really were transgender, i'd feel horrible about ditching the situation. i guess with the fact that we both fucked each other over, we deserve how we treated one another.

"so, before i leave you to your last ten months of being an adorable little child teen, would you do me the honours of letting me taste you one last - but not quite last - time?" there was his smirk, prominent and making his lips look impossibly more delectable.

i stand, smoothing out my skirt, and make my way towards my bedroom. i hear harry clear his throat, and also stand from the couch. i squeal and run faster, harry hot on my heels.

he pushes me onto my bed, spreading my legs and getting into position between them.

"how I've missed you, sweetheart."


	16. kitty kisses and pinky swears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oop, a bit more smutty smut.

stella's P.O.V

god, i've missed harry's face between my legs. i know he can tell from the way he moans when my fingers tangle into his curls, almost pulling the hair out of his head. he moans against me and my hips buck with the sensation.

"fuck," i groan as i bite my lip, my eyes rolling back in my head. it doesn't take long for me to reach my high, and as i do, harry senses it, slowing his movements and squeezing my thighs.

"oh baby, you're so fucking perfect," harry's hands roam up my body and i nearly come again simply from his hands on me. once he reaches my neck, his lips meet mine in a sweet and sensual kiss, his tongue interrogating my mouth and making me moan some more.

"more," i manage to get out, just barely, and harry smirks against my lips.

"what was that? did you say, 'more'?" he says, mock coyly and with a hint of seduction.

"more, daddy, i need your hands," i whimper desperately, grabbing harry's wrists and dragging his hands down my breasts, as he gives a sneaky little squeeze and i whine, mewling like a cat, as i push his hands to where i yearn for his touch. he cups my heat as i nearly cry at the sudden pressure on my clit, grasping his upper arms and digging my nails in as his fingers enter me.

i lift off of the bed and sob as a wave of hormones come over me and i am suddenly more turned on than i have ever been in my whole entire life. the way harry's fingers are working me is almost like i'm a piano and he is chopin.

"are you okay baby?" harry asks, half concerned, half trying to stimulate me as much as possible; which, right now, is not the hardest thing to do.

"i'm in fucking heaven," i emphasize loudly, as harry chuckles deeply.

"oh fuck, you're priceless," he muses, adding a third finger and consequently doubling my pleasure.

i have never felt so good, ever.

it's so blissful that when i come again, i nearly cry because i'm so overwhelmed.

"i think we might have to stop there, kitten," daddy says quietly, clearly amused at my obvious emotional confusion.

"i think i'm in love," i whisper, and i swear i see a panda on the ceiling. maybe it's my overactive imagination.

"with sex?" harry questions, and i nod, barely registering that harry is cleaning me up and pulling my sheets over my body.

"yeah, but that wasn't even proper sex, that was just your hands, but, i felt so, so _gone_ , like i was on another planet, and everything you do is so damn _sexy_ and _perfect_ and god i think would come if you _sneezed_ on me," i rambled, unfazed by harry's witnessing of my craziness.

 "oh darling, i love it when you're like this, whatever this is," harry growls, turning off the light and laying down beside me. he removes his shirt, then pulls the sheet onto himself and reels me in close to his chest. his scent overwhelms me and i nearly fall asleep as soon as he embraces me, but i manage to stay awake.

"i honestly think that it's almost that time of the month," i feel myself blush in the darkness, thanking god that harry can't see the crimson that has most definitely painted my cheeks.

"well, we're lucky we did what we did now, aren't we," he yawns, and i yawn too as we cuddle closer.

"do you promise that you'll wait for me, harry?" i tense at my mistake, hoping he won't get mad at me again. instead, he simply strokes my hair and kisses my temple, sighing.

"of course i promise, darling. i pinky swear."

"pinky swear?" i hold my pinky outstretched in the darkness, and after a minute of fumbling, harry finds it and links his own pinky finger with mine.

"i pinky swear, that when you are of age, i will swoop down and pick you up, and carry you somewhere beautiful, and care for you until you no longer want me. until your desire for me has worn away into a thin layer of memories."

i sniff, "but that time will never come," my voice is thick with an unrecognisable emotion.

"oh baby, i hope it won't."


	17. quod nunc vagatur (she now roams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six months in the future :)

i force a smile at josephine declava as i'm packing her vegetables into brown paper bags.

"thank you for coming, have a lovely evening," i strain, internally grimacing at my tired voice.

i can't pretend anymore; i need to let it out. i let my manager know i'm heading out back before half running to the store room door. i make my way through the staff area and burst through the back door. fuck, it was getting stuffy in there.

i can't stop the shaking, or the tears as they fall from my exhausted eyes. i'm having yet  _another_ panic attack.

these past few weeks have been hell, what with _him_ being out of the picture, and my hours at work deteriorating before the grocers closes down in nine days. i always thought working here would give me a purpose, a sort of distraction from him. oh, how wrong i was.

all this place does for me is produce unwanted memories of _him._ i mean, i wanted him to go so he could pursue his dream, but i still miss him so much. god, the nights i've spent dreaming of harry are uncountable.

it was four months ago that he stopped contacting me. all i've heard of him are some photographs and accompanying articles on twitter; 'new author from the uk hitting the bestseller's list'; 'harry styles left a downtown bar in nyc at 3:30 in the morning, what's he up to?'

i sigh, sitting on the concrete in the back carpark as the panic attack subsides. i've gone on too long without talking to anyone about harry, or the way he continues to make me feel, regardless of his position half the world away from me.

if i try hard enough, i can remember the way he touched me, sending shivers of electricity down my spine and all over my body. but a memory isn't enough to stimulate my senses. i want him, i need him here with me. i'm eighteen in like six months, for god's sake.

at this thought i smile, realizing the ability to move out of my run down father and hyped up mother's clutches is only a few months away.

five months ago, when i was still emailing harry and getting a response, my father lost his job due to the boss/owner of the company committing suicide. all the workers under his command were told that a week beforehand, the owner had taken all of the equity and profit out of the company and gambled it all at a casino or three. because he'd bought the land (and then built on it) that the building was sited on, it was considered a property and not just a business, and had quite a large sum of equity. so, he thought he'd go waste it all on a fucking addiction then kill himself. apparently, his wife left him and he went insane. hm, wonder why she would do that?

so basically, my father and his colleagues were left with no redundancy payment or anything, because the fucking company was broke. he got zilch.

oh, sorry, i forget. the assistant ceo gave everyone a bottle of cheap shiraz.

that shit was sliding its way down my father's throat before he'd barely walked out of the building.

he's now a raging alcoholic, spending his time in the study of our new -the word 'new' used very loosely here- two bedroom flat.

mother's pumped up on drugs 24/7, so i do my best to stay away from her. i cook my own dinners, clean up the flat, and having dropped out of school (to somewhat uphold my parents' withering reputation), i go to work as much as i can.

not that the grocers will be a very reliable source of an escape for much longer. as i'm thinking this, my manager, beth opens the door and sits next to me on the ground.

'it's calm out here, isn't it,' she says softly, staring out at the isolated bitumen.

i wouldn't say calm, more like desolate and crestfallen. the fence that skirts along the back edge of the carpark is being pushed onto the blacktop by the unbelievably large cluster of shrubbery and trees behind it.

i nod regardless, picking at the laces on my shoes.

'the closure on your mind?' beth asks, still focused in front of her.

'not gonna have anywhere to go, so yes,' i mumble, blinking back tears. i don't want to leave this place, but i'll have to. i don't have a choice. neither do the other teenagers working here.

beth turns to me, 'i'll get you references, okay? you're a beautiful young girl, and a hard worker, i'm sure loads of places would-'

'beth, you don't understand! until then, i still have to go back _there_ , and deal with them, i don't think i have the strength anymore.'

this shocks beth, i can tell. she moves slightly, putting about an inch more of space between us. her arms cross over her knees, where she has pulled them up to her chest.

i hear our breathing at different speeds and am once more reminded of harry. i'd always time my breaths to match his, inhaling and exhaling with him as if it'd bring him closer to me. i think in a way it did, at least, in my subconscious.

'i- i'm sorry, beth. i really appreciate that you'd do that for me. i'm just, really stressed out and i think i need a shower and a nap,' i laugh halfheartedly and stand, brushing off my pewter skinny jeans and the shirt i wear for work.

i offer beth a hand and she takes it as i pull her small frame up from the concrete. she's only twenty-eight, but she manages the grocers like she's been doing it for decades.

she looks at me and presses her coral lips together in a small smile.

'take the rest of the night off, love. you need the break. i'll pay you for your remaining hours, so don't worry about it. just do one thing for me.'

i am overwhelmed by her generosity, but i manage to nod, gesturing for her to continue.

'take _care_ of yerself, _please_. ya don't deserve to drag yourself down like you do. just please, please, be safe and don't do anything stupid,' beth is still holding my hand, and she skims her thumb over my knuckles soothingly. i smile at the gesture, revelling in the acknowledgement of how fucking shitty i feel.

'thankyou, thankyou so much, beth, i don't know what to say-'

'don't say anything. take the night off, go home, and soak in the tub. make yourself some tea, and get some sleep. you don't need to come in till tuesday, so just look after yourself until then,' beth smiles, showing her beautiful teeth.

'thank you, again, really,' i rush out as i take my apron off and hand it to her, running to where my little hatchback is parked. i get my keys out of my impossibly tight jean pocket and unlock the driver's side door, sliding into the seat.

driving home is peaceful, knowing i've been excused from a further four hours of work, yet still getting paid regardless. i blast the suck it and see album by the band arctic monkeys and sing loudly and carelessly the whole way.

until i reach the drive. just looking at the front of the flat makes me giddy. i feel another panic attack creeping its way in, so i grab the dash with both hands, close my eyes and steady my breathing. my heart is pumping at a million miles an hour as i climb out of the car, locking it behind me and slowly making my way to the front door.

the living room light is on, and i can hear the faint laughing from some sitcom playing on the tv. i unlock the door, sucking in a sharp breath, and walk into the sitting room. the tv is sitting idly; there's no one on the couch or the armchair.

the flat looks very bizarre due to the fact that all of our expensive, lavish furniture accompanied us on the day of the move. this along with the added, um, _character,_ of the yellowing walls, dirty carpets and faded linoleum in the kitchen makes everything very confusing.

i make my way to the kitchen, where the only light is coming from the setting sun through the window. and who should be sitting on the bench, eating spoonfuls of peanut butter?

'arlo, what're you doing here?' i ask, my voice still tired but displaying a hint of amusement.

'came to see my favourite girl! how've you been, duck?' my boisterous friend smiles, still chewing the spoonful of spread.

'you texted me an hour and a half ago,' i say pointedly, and without emotion.

'but that was _so_ long ago,' he exaggerates, putting the jar down on the bench beside him then hopping off himself.

'where are my parents?' i ask, keeping my voice down in case they hear me.

'well, yer father went to the pub, and yer mother said she was to visit a friend or summat like that,' arlo's sheffield accent is a beautiful thing, maybe not as gorgeous as harry's, but still nice to listen to.

'you spoke to them?' i ask in disbelief, as i step towards the fridge. i'm looking for something to eat as i hear arlo rambling behind me.

'well, not really, just yer mum, but she said where your father was goin', an' then she said where she was goin', so she was nice an' helpful. she also asked if i was yer boyfriend,' i turn abruptly at this, bag of chopped apples in my hand, the smirk that was so evident in his tone now right in front of me.

'and what did _you_ say, arlo?'

i glare at him, daring him to lie.

'i said, "no, mrs gr'bella, just a really, really close friend,' arlo winked at me and i hit him with the bag of apples.

'arlo, seriously, why are you here?'

'i told you, to see you. i'm not lyin', duck,' he says, taking a piece of apple from the bag in my grasp.

'alright, well i'm going to bed, don't bother following me,' i yawn, kissing arlo on the cheek and squeezing his biceps. he looks away awkwardly.

'i love you, you know that right?' i look up into his eyes, searching for something, unsure of what that something might be.

'of course, honeybee. i love yer sweet self aswell,' arlo kisses my forehead, pulling me into his arms.

if only i could have my true love embrace me so.


	18. a certain desire

'arlo, i told you to leave my house forty minutes ago, why are you still here?' i'm mock-unimpressed, but really, i'm quite amused.

'you know i don't listen to you, duck,' arlo counters, folding a piece of paper as he sits at my dining table. i look at him, puzzled.

'wow, okay, didn't know that but cool,' i furrow my eyebrows, opening the pantry doors. i went to bed an hour before, but i couldn't sleep. arlo came in after 20 minutes to show me the drawing of a banana-phone and i told him to leave because i was sick of his shit.

looks like he really _doesn't_ listen to me.

i smooth out my skirt and pull out the cornflakes with disgust, considering pouring myself a bowl for a split second, before swallowing back vomit and placing them back in the cupboard. i hate, hate, hate cornflakes. they're disgusting.

'wha'd you do tha' for? i love me some cornflakes,' arlo frowns, still concentrating on his paper folding.

'alright, you can really leave now, get out.'

he chuckles and holds up his paper creation. it looks like he tried to make a crane, but it's collapsed into itself and now it resembles a crane that was hit by a car.

'oh, um-very good, arlo,' i cringe, turning back to the practically empty pantry.

i sigh, closing the doors in defeat. looks like i'll be going another day without food.

'what's wrong, love?' arlo asks, his brow furrowed in concern.

'there's nothing to eat,' i sigh once more, slumping into the seat next to him. i rest my chin on my hand and stare at the wall across from us, my mind once more eclipsed by the image of harry. i miss him more than anything.

'we can go get summat ( _a/n: 'something' but in a northern english accent lmao_ ), if you'd like?' arlo questions, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder.

i turn to him, glancing at his hand on my arm, and pounce on his seated frame. my lips collide with arlo's, and my mind is telling me this is wrong, so very wrong, but i don't listen. instead, i grind my hips into arlo's tight jeans, moaning into his mouth and gripping his leather jacket's collar for balance.

at first, he's unresponsive, but with an extra swivel of my crotch against his, arlo's tongue delves into my mouth, his hands sliding up my skirt to rest on my hips. i whimper at the contact, his rough hands painting wonders on my skin. he pushes my skirt higher, above my hips, and pulls away from the kiss to admire our coupling, brushing his fingertips over my clothed heat. i gasp and moan at the sensation, whimpering when he pulls away.

'oh fuck, what are you doing to me,' he groans, looking me in the eye. i nearly lose control right then and there; his stare is more intense than anything i've ever seen.

his hand comes to the back of my neck, then slides down my body, as he smirks with his lip between his teeth. he's growing harder beneath me by the second, and it's only increasing the pleasure. my head falls onto his shoulder, hands reaching up his shirt and fingertips travelling along his skin.

"you've no idea how long i've wanted you, duck,' arlo moans, his hands guiding my hips as he grinds up into me, creating stronger friction and forcing a moan out of my throat.

'just shut up and let me ride you, for god's sake,' i whimper, as arlo chuckles and pulls my hair back from my face, his mouth covering mine in a frenzied rush, as if he can't kiss me fast enough.

we groan together as we're both nearing our climax, and his grip on my waist is stronger as he pushes my hips onto himself, breathing heavily. my hands go to his hair, messing up the style he insists on wearing every day. not that i give a shit, as i'm tugging on his locks and leaving a bite on his neck.

i can't believe what's come over me, but i'm not exactly arguing with it.

there's gonna be bruises on my hips once this is over, but i grasp his wrists and squeeze them, and in return his grip tightens, as i once again fall onto his shoulder, inhaling his familiar musky scent and coming undone all over him.

arlo's sudden intake of breaths lets me know he's finished too, as his hips rest back on his seat and his hands gently roam my body.

'sorry 'bout your hips there love, i got a tad carried away,' he chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. i've never seen him look so nervous; it's strange, really.

'just, don't think this is a regular thing, okay? i don't even know what came over me,' i sigh, sitting up on his lap and running my hands through my hair. my shirt rises with the lift of my arms, and arlo's breath noticeably hitches. i glance at him, but he's looking everywhere but where i am.

'y-yep, that's exactly w-what i was gonna say,' he mumbles, looking dazed and - if only a little - hurt?

i look down at my hands, playing with my fingers as they rest above the top of his jeans. i've been deprived of physical contact from another being for so long, i'd jumped at the chance to revel in arlo's touch, only to not consider his feelings about it all.

'um, are you alright?'

'it's nothing - i just, i've lusted after you for so long, and my god, was it worth it just now, but - but i guess somewhere deep down i knew that you'd never want me that way, and you've just proven it,' he says, lifting me off his lap. i quickly readjust myself, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

'i'll see you when i see you, alright?' he says, and before i can answer, he's walking out the door, shaking his head and muttering to himself.

what the fuck have i done?

-

it's been three hours and twenty-seven minutes since arlo went home. my parents have yet to return, but i don't really care about them coming back if i'm honest. it's not like they notice me when they're here.

i fucked up completely, now i don't even know whether we're on speaking terms anymore, which hurts more than i can express. i love arlo, maybe not in the way he'd prefer, but i care about him. he's been there for me, through a lot of shit.

that's more than i can say for harry.

as much as i miss him, i can't hold onto the hope that he'll just return and scoop me into his arms and tell me how much he cares about me. i've got to grow up and let this little girl's fantasy go.

no matter how much it hurts me.

i wish he could understand what he does to me, the suffering i've had to endure whilst he ignored me for months on end; the photos of him on the internet, looking better than he ever did when we were together. to be honest, i care for arlo more than i care for harry right now. when i think about it, i'd much rather be around arlo.

my mind lights up with an idea, and i instantly scold myself for thinking so low of my best friend.

but it could help..

i'm going to apologise to arlo. _and then i'm going to **show** him how sorry i am._

i grab my phone from the dining table, tapping arlo's name.

i run to my room, changing out of my outfit into an overly expensive black bodycon dress that i had hidden in one of the moving boxes. if my mother knew i kept it and didn't sell it, she'd be furious. though at the moment, she's so dependant on drugs that she wouldn't be conscious enough to register me wearing it.

i bit my lip as i studied my figure in my mirror, messing my hair up a little. hopefully this works well.

my mother's car was in the driveway, so she must've been picked up by her friend. i grab the keys and lock the front door, before getting in the car and starting the engine.

-

when i reach arlo's house, i park along the curb outside. looking into the rearview, i make sure i look decent before getting out of the car and walking to his door.

my phone dings in my hand, and it's a message from arlo.

_i'm in my room. door's unlocked, come in when you get here._   
**8:19 PM**

my hand rests on the door, mentally preparing myself for what i'm about to do. i push it open, and i'm hit instantly with total darkness. arlo's blinds are pulled across and the room is pitch black.

this darkness plagues the whole house, and as i walk through, i make sure not to walk into anything.

when i reach arlo's room, the door is open and the only light in the room is coming from his phone, splashing across his face and highlighting his soft frown. i bite my lip, knocking slightly. he looks up, and the light from the new angle displays his reddened face. he'd been crying. arlo was always an emotional guy; it was one of the things i liked - _loved_ , about him.

'hey,' his voice is hoarse, and i swallow my guilt.

'hey,' i say quietly, pulling my dress down so it covers a bit more of my exposed thighs. i walk over to arlo, breathing in and out slowly.

'i'm really sorry, about earlier - i totally discounted your feelings and i shouldn't have, i feel so shitty about it,' i ramble, slowly getting closer to his tense shadow.

i reach my hand out, my fingertips coming into contact with his bare chest. the skin to skin contact shocks me, but only raises my excitement level. my hand runs up his shoulder, as i climb onto his frame.

'w-what are yo-'

'shh, babe,' i whisper, my hands trailing his skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

'i know how i treated you was wrong, and i should have seen it when you made me come, but,' arlo's breath hitches and i smirk.

'i'm so hot for you, it's unbelievable. i just never knew the right way to tell you, and when i got a taste, i thought it'd be best to distance myself. i now realise that was not the best way to go about this,' my fingertips dance along the top of his sweatpants as i lean into his mouth. this wasn't a lie, i'd always had eyes for arlo. but i was always so wrapped up in harry that i pushed it aside.

i kiss him hard, and he grabs my waist as his tongue battles mine.

'fuckin' 'ell love, you're the most exotic creature i've ever encountered,' arlo groans, slipping his hand under the hem of my dress and brushing my lingerie. i moan, a smile slipping across my face as my eyes close and my head rolls back.

before i can say 'don't stop', he's flipped me over, turned his bedside light on and his dark eyes are boring into mine.

as his hands slide my dress off of my body, and mine reach for the band of his sweatpants, he licks his lips and devours me with his eyes.

'let's make a mess, lioness.'


	19. sign of the times

it’s been six months, but i already feel the distance between harry and i slipping out the forefront of my mind. i no longer care.

to say i don’t miss him would be lying, but i’ve certainly found a way to preoccupy my previously distraught mentality.

since that night many weeks ago, when arlo and i first messed around, he’s satisfied me at least four times a week. after the first nine days, i accepted his invitation (well, it was more of a statement) to come and live with him.

‘we’re always together anyway, why not make it easier?’ arlo had twirled a lock of my hair around his finger, as i stood in front of him.

‘i don’t know, i mean, i have to find a new job and make sure my parents are-’

‘stella, baby, your parents aren’t for you to worry about, they’re adults and they can make their own decisions. if they want t’ fuck their lives up, let ‘em.’

i bit my lip. he had a point. why should i continue to pander to my parents’ every need when they barely recognised me as a human being anymore? i was sick of watching over them, making sure they eat and actually shower themselves.

after all, i was turning eighteen in a little over five months. i needed to get out of that hellhole of a flat before then, so i could actually start to make my way in the world.

my eighteenth birthday wasn’t the party most would imagine, but it was utterly perfect. arlo took me to london and we sat by the river thames eating a picnic and drinking wine. it was wonderfully romantic, and i couldn’t help but think of harry, but i forced myself to push him to the back of my mind. it was time to start anew; without him in the picture.

and then of course, well, you can imagine how the night ended.

i’d gotten accustomed to waking up to the smell of a beautiful breakfast on a sunday morning, but that doesn’t make it any less sweet.

the soft sheets slides over my body as i stretch and yawn, smiling as the smell of waffles and hot chocolate wafts through the room. i stand and wrap the sheet around my somewhat unclothed figure, before making my way down arlo’s - _our_ hallway. as i reach the kitchen, i groan at the smell intensifying, before noticing arlo’s tall frame in front of the window.

he’s silhouetted by the dull light streaming in through the glass. his head shakes as he has noticed my presence, and he laughs as i encircle my arms around his waist.

he’s wearing a dark, long sleeve button up shirt, and his skinny jeans. he only owns the one pair, contrasting my six or seven. his arms are moving as he plates up the breakfast he has prepared. my eyes close and i sigh against his upper back. i trail my hands up his hard stomach, and he tenses as they move along his chest and grasp and pinch and squeeze and then slide back down towards his lower stomach. i smirk and he puts down the plates, turning in my grasp.

i feel a kiss on the top of my head and i look up to arlo. our noses brush as i face him, my lips brushing against his, my hand moving around his middle to cup his cheek. i feel the stubble on his face from his indifference towards shaving. most of the time, it takes me scrunching up my face at the sensation for him to get rid of it.

‘good morning, my sweet. i’ve prepared waffles and hot cocoa for your pleasure,’ he smiles and kisses my forehead, rubbing my arms and turning around once again to grab the plates.

i walk over to the kitchen table, picking up my sheet and wrapping it around myself a little more before i sit down next to arlo. he places a plate in front of me, as well as cutlery and a mug of hot chocolate.

i hum in delight, picking up my knife and fork and digging into the delicate meal in front of me.

there is little talking while we eat, but no lack in conversation; our knees share a friendly quarrel, bickering and occasionally just putting pressure on the other to see who would win.

arlo takes the crown when his left hand lands itself on my upper thigh. he squeezes slightly and his fingers run back and forth on the inside of my leg.

i open my mouth to shoot a quick remark, but arlo interrupts before i can utter a sound.

‘i have no idea what you’re talking about,’ he says, taking a sip from his mug.

i just shake my head, laughing and pressing my face into my palm.

‘i have some errands to run today; my friend is moving out of his house and i’m going to help him, and then i have to pick something up from the post office. but after, we’re going on a trip, okay?’ he looks at me, smiling and finishing off his waffles.

‘okay. but, one question - how long is this ‘trip’ you speak of?’

‘not long, not far. you’ll only need clothes for overnight. and don’t freak out, because i know how you worry, and it’s nothing to be worried about.’

god, sometimes i regret telling arlo things about myself, or even acting like myself around him. his mind is a fortress, it takes in everything about me and just locks it up for later. he never fails to tell me something new about me that i, myself, haven’t noticed.

‘alright. well, have fun helping your friend. i think i’m going to go for a drive. get some fresh air,’ i rise from my seat, taking my plate to the sink and rinsing it.

‘i’ll try, it’s just lifting heavy furniture,’ he scoffs, ‘i’ll most likely just sweat a lot.’

‘hm, maybe i’ll come watch you getting all sweaty and out of breath,’ i wink at arlo as he steps up beside me to wash his own plate in the other sink.

‘don’t tempt me, angel,’ he smirks, turning to me and encompassing me in a strong hug.

i push away, laughing as his hands unexpectedly tickle my waist. it’s times like these that my mind will be plagued with thoughts of who _could_ be holding me. instead of arlo; this beautiful person who’s been beside me through everything _he_ wasn’t.

i swallow my thoughts, suddenly feeling faint. i push arlo’s hands away gently, and he recedes into himself, a frightened look on his face.

‘ju-just give me a second,’ i walk down the hall to the bathroom, locking the door behind me and sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. my heart is beating like a hummingbird’s, and my breathing is erratic. i haven’t had a panic attack in _months_ , why now?

i don’t know what brought this on, but i can’t open my eyes or uncover my ears for fear of hearing arlo calling to me. why did i think i could get over harry? i can’t do this, i’m not strong enough. not strong like arlo.

i can’t believe i was so stupid! i actually thought that i could build a new life; start over and move the hell on. boy, i was wrong.

my shoulders heave with every shaky breath i take in, and i’m not oblivious to the thumping on the door next to me.

‘just fuck off, will you?!’ i scream, and i notice the hot tears running down my face. i instantly regret screaming at arlo, but the banging stops along with the faint calling of my name, and that’s all i want.

i’m so selfish for trying to find something i lost within another helpless soul. i know how much arlo cares about me, and yet i continue to toy with him like he’s for my use.

although, is that still the truth? i know i try to push away how i feel to avoid times like this, but i have grown so much closer to arlo. i’m beginning to think that my feelings for him sit deeper than i ever imagined they would.

i struggle to regain control of my breathing and my heart rate, and after a few minutes, i’ve somewhat calmed myself. i stand and unlock the door slowly, pulling it open.

arlo sits outside, a soft smile on his face. i kneel and fall into his arms, apologising countless times while he strokes the top of my head and consoles me. who am i to take him for granted? not after he treats me like a goddess and makes it known to me how much he cares. not just through words, but through his actions too.

my legs are curled up underneath me as i half lay, half sit between arlo’s knees. i look up and meet his lips with my own, hoping that my apologetic feelings are shown through the kiss.

‘it’s okay, whatever you’re upset about. i’m here for you, i always have been and i always will be, no matter how hard you try and push me away,’ his fingertips graze my chin, and his mouth is twisted into a knowing smirk. i giggle softly and take hold of his hand, squeezing.

‘thankyou arlo, i mean it. for everything you’ve done for me over the past six months and before that, you’ve always been here. i love you for that,’ i kiss his cheek, and he reddens a little at my words.

‘you know it’s no trouble, love. in fact, you’re quite the opposite,’ arlo’s hands wander down my back and he squeezes my ass before smirking at me.

‘you’re a troublemaker,’ i slap his forearm, but he doesn’t loosen his grasp on my backside. ‘bloody hell, let me go,’ i laugh, trying to pry his abnormally large hands away from me.

‘mm, but they’re comfortable where they are,’ he says, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

i lean up, kissing him softly. he grins, deepening the kiss and pulling me in tighter.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

he steps through the elevator doors, emerging onto the first floor. the girl beside him clings tightly to his forearm.

his suitcase is pulled by another young man, trailing behind the pair and looking as anxious as anything. the boy’s hands are wrapped around the handle of the luggage, as he hurries to catch up to the couple.

‘oh! darling, i’m so excited for this trip! i’m a bit scared of getting that plane, plane - what’s it called again love?’ she rambles, as he secretly rolls his eyes and plasters on a fake smile for her sake.

‘sickness?’ he asks _too_ sweetly, jaw straining at the forced pleasant expression on his face.

her colgate-white smile blinds half the people in their vicinity, as he smiles back before turning away and regaining his constant stone countenance.

‘yes. that’s the word. silly me, i can’t believe i forgot that!’

he can’t believe it either.

thoughts are running wild inside of her head; how even though they haven’t been together for very long (around three months, give or take) but she feels so drawn to him. like he’s her angel, heavensent to help her achieve her dreams and lifelong aspirations.

he’s thinking too, about how he’d just love to slam her head against a brick wall if she didn’t learn to just shut her mouth. god, she was frustrating.

his face contorted into a snarl, as he noticed their departure had been rescheduled to four hours later.

his boots stopped abruptly in their path, as she halted next to him. the boy with the luggage slammed into the back of them, knocking them both over.

she shouts at the boy, while her partner shouts at the receptionist about the lack of communication, and about how they should have been notified about the sudden change of departure time.

he wasn’t sure how they’d waste the time until their flight was due to leave, but there was one thing he was sure about; he did _not_ want to spend it around _her._

his face fell blank as he turned to her, telling her that he needed the bathroom and she should just sit with their luggage and wait; he wouldn’t be long.

little did she know, she’d be sitting and twiddling her manicured thumbs for the remaining four hours till he returned.

 


End file.
